Inuyasha You've Really Done It This Time!
by TeenSpyGirl
Summary: Ok I changed the title, it used to be called Kagome is Pregnant but that was cause I really didnt have a good name for the title. I like this one much more than the last one... *Chapter 19 is now up!* Please R/R!!!! Thanx
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I don't own any characters. I'm not getting money for this. DON'T SUE CAUSE THAT WOULD BE JUST PLAIN STUPID! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first time on this story, I realized that Shippo was a boy later in the story but was way to lazy to rewrite it, sorry about that, but now I have changed it and done other things to make the story better. I'm also going to put these into chapters, I found out that one person sat and read the story for 30 minuets before she was done and I know I like the stories more when they are set up in chapters. Thank you so much my faithful reviewers! You keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! THANKS A LOT!  
  
Background Info- Kagome is pregnant, which as you might have guessed, the father is Inuyasha. Kagome has decided to live in Inuyasha's time while she is pregnant with their baby. Kagome is just starting to get really big, but baby won't take as long though because of it being half dog demon. None of Kagome's school outfits fit anymore and Inuyasha has given her some of his smaller sets of clothing, even those are still big for her. Shippo and Miroku have been gone for a few weeks looking for Shikon Jewels, Inuyasha said that he would take care of Kagome for now and told them to leave. It has been just Kagome and Inuyasha for a while, though Kagome has nothing to complain about, she likes it like this!  
  
Chapter I  
  
'He is always different when it is just him and me. He never fights with me anymore. I like it like this.' Kagome thought as she gently rubbed her already huge belly. She was leaned up against Inuyasha's tree looking out into space. It was a bright, summer day the feudal age. The sky was a beautiful blue, and white fluffy clouds where all to be seen. Kagome and Inuyasha sat around by the tree doing absolutely nothing at all. Inuyasha was sitting in the tree looking out thinking just like Kagome.  
  
'I wonder how much longer.What about names.Will it be a boy or a girl? I don't think I would like another girl around here.' Then Inuyasha looked down on his beautiful Kagome. She sat there gazing off onto the horizon. 'Then again maybe it would be fun.' Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. "Hey Kagome, how are you feeling?" he asked her. His hair moved into his face, he quickly turned his head and moved it from his face.  
  
'The usual question' she thought to herself. "Never better!" she replied patting her stomach. She stopped quickly and was surprised. "Inuyasha, it is kicking," Kagome said with a look of surprise on her face. "Come, feel the baby kicking."  
  
Inuyasha took the opportunity and put his hand on her stomach. He felt a small bit of movement in her stomach. He put his head down on her stomach and listened. Inuyasha, being half dog demon, could hear many things that most average humans couldn't hear. Inuyasha could hear the pup moving around in her stomach. "Our pup is moving like crazy in there,"  
  
Kagome smiled. 'I think it's funny when he calls it a pup, it sounds weird yet he is right. The baby is half a dog just as it is half a human.' She thought.  
  
"Kagome. Have you thought of any names for the pup?" Inuyasha asked lifting his head to look eye to eye with Kagome.  
  
"How couldn't I?" Kagome asked. "What about you? Any good names?"  
  
"Not really." Inuyasha lied. "What kind of names do you have in mind?" He really did have some but didn't want to change Kagome's mind about the names that she had.  
  
Kagome reached for a pad of paper that she had in her rucksack. After pulling out some clothing, chips, and hair ribbons, she found the note pad. She pulled it out and flipped through some pages and stopped. She read off a few names. "Well for girls I really like.Ryoko, Hitome, Rini, Alice, Grace, Ruthie, Jessica, Sabrina, and Mary. For the boys I have. Inuyasha Jr.  
  
"No way! I'm not having a kid with the same name as me. That would make me a Inuyasha senior!" Inuyasha cut in. "it would make me feel really old!" Inuyasha finished with a sour look on his face, and then he realized that he scared Kagome a bit with his sudden burst of energy. "Sorry bout that, I just really don't like the idea of me being a senior, go on though."  
  
"Ok, it was just a thought. ok cross out that. Ok, I have. Jowy, Darien, Jacob, Spencer, and Spike. Heard anything you liked?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
" For the girls, I like Ryoko, Rini, Jessica, and Ruthie. For the boys I like everything but Jacob. I don't know how where ever gonna name this pup! Do you know how much longer are you gonna be?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I couldn't tell you, but soon, I hope!" Kagome said crossing out some names. She lifted her hand and rubbed Inuyasha's ears.  
  
'Man, that feels good.' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha leaned back against the tree and relaxed his body, he really doesn't get to do that much when they are out searching for the Shikon Jewels. Inuyasha felt all warm and fuzzy inside. He leaned over towards Kagome and laid his hand on her back. Then he gently rubbed her shoulder blades.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha what am I going to do when the time comes?"  
  
"Give birth, what else." Inuyasha said, rubbing smoothly on her lower neck.  
  
Kagome thought he was joking but she could tell he wasn't. It wasn't like he had seen this before. He was the youngest in his family. "No, Inuyasha, I need to have a doctor see me."  
  
"Oh, well we are about 10 miles near the closest town. When its gonna happen tell me and I can take you to there." He moved his hand down to her shoulder blade again and rubbed harder.  
  
"Inuyasha, that isn't gonna work. A little to the left, please. That's it! When the time comes I'll need a doctor right away. I won't have time for you to carry me there and I doubt that I'll even be able to walk, let alone get on your back."  
  
"Oh, well then we can move camp a little closer today." Inuyasha said, he stopped rubbing her shoulders, stood up, and gave Kagome a hand and helped her up. He packed up everything and carried Kagome and the backpack over toward the small town. They stopped not to far from the town. It would not take very long to get there. Inuyasha set up camp while Kagome sat and rested. She usually never got tire but ever since she got pregnant it had been hard for her to do simple things with out being tired out. It was hard on her, she felt bad for making Inuyasha do all the work, he never complained though.  
  
"You tired out?" Inuyasha asked once he had finished setting up camp.  
  
"Just a little bit, why?" Kagome asked, obviously he knew she was. She always was lately.  
  
"Nothing really, well it is something, I was wondering, um." It was weird for Inuyasha not to just openly speak his mind. Today he seemed to have something on his mind that he just could not say. "Well, I don't know how to say this but, will you marry me?"  
  
'Whoa! Were did that come from. Well I guess I kinda have to. I am gonna have his, our child. I have kinda been hoping he would ask me!' "Yes, Inuyasha. I will." She sat up more and kissed him. "I love you Inuyasha!" She said as she broke from him. He smiled happily at her in a daze. He sat down next to her and slowly moved her hair away from her face.  
  
"Your so beautiful, Kagome" 'Hmm. Now I know he is joking about that, I'm fat and I'm all sweaty. He is being really sweet though.' Kagome thought as she smiled at him. 'Wow, I'm gonna marry Inuyasha. I wonder what made him think of that. Hmm. This is great though!'  
  
"Oh, and I have this for you." Inuyasha pulled out a beautiful, jade green colored ring. He carefully slipped it onto her ring finger. It was a little tight but it wouldn't be like after the baby was born.  
  
"Where did you get this? It's beautiful Inuyasha, I love it!" Kagome said admiring her wedding ring. Sure it wasn't a huge diamond like she always dreamed about wearing, but it was beautiful and would suit her just fine. When Kagome looked up at Inuyasha she saw he was a beat red color. She smiled and kissed him again. When they broke, she felt her stomach lurch again, she smiled and said. "The baby is kicking again Inuyasha." She grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's and led it to her stomach. She moved the robes so that her stomach was clearly visible. He placed his callused hand gently on her stomach. He smiled and looked up her.  
  
"Do you hope it is a boy or girl?" Inuyasha asked. The baby kicked again.  
  
"I would like a girl but it wouldn't bother me if we had a boy. What about you?" Kagome asked as she tried to sit more up.  
  
"A boy or a girl would be fine, as long as I can train them to use their demon powers."  
  
"That is fine Inuyasha, tell me though, after I have this baby are you going to keep looking for the jewel fragments?"  
  
"I don't know, I would still like to become full demon, yet, it might change how I act around you and the baby. If I turned into a human, well what good would that do for me. I would be weak all the time, and never be able to protected you any more."  
  
"Why must you change though, your unbelievably strong as it is, no monster has ever really got you for good. How many really powerful demons are out there that you haven't slain yet?"  
  
"I don't know Kagome, I guess I might give up looking for the jewels, but then what else would I do, I might die of boredom if all I do in life is becoming a father."  
  
"Don't worry it is not gonna be a huge difference, maybe for a little while, but we'll get used to it and then we can go back on adventures. If you want, we could keep looking for the Shikon Jewels, after I have the baby, and if you still wish to become a full demon, then I will stay with you and continue finding the jewel fragments for you."  
  
" Have you told your parents yet?" Inuyasha asked trying to change the subject. One thing that had been bothering him lately was the question of would he continue to search for the jewels to become a demon? Or use the jewel for something else. He really didn't want to think about it right now.  
  
"Not yet, but I think I can now. I can tell them about my new fiancé. Why don't we go back to my time for a day or so? I need to get some things and I will write a note to them, I don't think I could tell them face to face. Do you mind taking me back to my time?"  
  
"How else are you gonna get there, you can't walk the whole way there. We can leave tomorrow, after you get some sleep! Ok?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"That would be fine, I am a bit tired out!" Inuyasha grabbed a pillow and put it under her head. She gave him a smile of her thanks.  
  
"You have to rest, we can't leave for your time unless you do! Now, good night Kagome. I love you!" He kissed her head and then her stomach. He whispered a goodnight to the unborn pups, then covered her with a warm blanket and then went to prepare his own bed. After Kagome was fast asleep Inuyasha laid down in a sleeping bag next to Kagome's. "I'm gonna be a father, it never has really hit me until now. I'm gonna have to take care of a pup now too, and the diapers? Yuck! Like Kagome said, I will get used to it!" He closed his eyes and soon he too was asleep.  
  
My First Chapter. There is gonna be a lot. but remember, the more reviews I get the more I will write! Thanks a lot and ideas are most wanted. Though I will never turn down a good pat on the back for a story I wrote! Thanks and join me next time for the next chapter!  
  
~~TeenSpyGirl~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I decided to split up my story into chapters, I think it is a lot easier to read if it is split up like this. As normal. I don't own Inuyasha, no matter how much I beg of God, he and the rest of the gang belong to a great Magna creator in Japan.  
  
Kagome woke up with a nasty feeling in her stomach. She saw that it was still dark out and Inuyasha was still asleep. Her stomach gave a lurch and she almost threw up right there on top of Inuyasha, what a bad wake up that would be! She slowly got up and made her way down near the river that ran out of the town. She gagged and threw up. Her throat felt as if it was on fire, she wished that Inuyasha were there, there really wasn't anything he could do but she liked to have the reassuring feeling of knowing that Inuyasha was there incase she needed him. After a few minuets she finished and she felt better. She was tired now, she sat down and rested for a few minuets, she didn't plan to fall asleep. She couldn't help fall asleep, her body was tired from waking up in the middle of the night, before Kagome knew it she laid down in the mud and was fast asleep.  
  
When Kagome woke up she could faintly hear someone calling her.  
  
"Kagome! There you are! What happened to you, I woke up and you were gone!" Inuyasha said catching his breath.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I had a bit of morning sickness. I got out of bed really early and you were still asleep. I came down here and I guess I fell asleep. I didn't mean to worry you." Inuyasha grabbed her and held her tight.  
  
"What were you thinking? You should have woken me up! You could have fallen in the river and drowned, or a demon could've gotten you!" He let go of her, Kagome was crying. "I'm sorry, I was just really worried. I didn't mean to make you cry, please stop crying. I'm sorry please, let me carry you back to camp."  
  
"No really I'm sorry. I should have woken you up, and I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm also sorry I'm crying, the baby it making me emotionally unstable. I really don't know why I'm crying!" She stood up with the help of Inuyasha's hand. He helped her get on his back as he brought her back to camp.  
  
"Well, did you get some sleep in the mud?" Inuyasha said. Kagome gave him a look as he handed her some of his clean clothes. Once Kagome had changed into some of Inuyasha's clothes, she got back on his back and they rode to the well. In no time at all they reached the well Inuyasha jumped into the well and they both went back into Kagome's time era.  
  
"People dress weird in your era!" Inuyasha said as Kagome and Inuyasha walked the streets of her town. She refused to stay on his back, she was afraid that she would draw attention. They wanted to be as casual as possible. "All the girls were really tight clothes that don't look comfortable. Don't you girls get cold wearing clothes like that."  
  
"Yeah, but we don't wear clothes like that in the winter or fall time, only in spring and summer, when it is warm." Kagome said. They were walked down to the Kagome's house. It was Saturday and Kagome knew that every Saturday, her family went out to eat breakfast so they would be gone most of the morning. Kagome found the extra key under the flowerpot, and Inuyasha and Kagome went inside the house. Inuyasha carried her up the stairs and into her room. Kagome put her rucksack down on the desk and franticly searched the room for anything she might need for the next few months. She grabbed her camera, she thought it might be good to take some pictures of the baby. Next she ran to the bathroom and found a pack of diapers that her brother used to wear when he was little. She grabbed some shampoo and soap. She went back to her room and stuffed the items in her bag. Kagome pulled out some extra blankets that she had in her closet and put them in the rucksack also. Last she asked Inuyasha to carry her up to the attic. When they got up the ladder, Kagome found a box of her and her brother's baby clothes. Since she didn't know the sex of the baby she grabbed some boy clothes and girl clothes. Inuyasha carried her back to her room and she put the clothes in the bag. Then she pulled out her note pad and ripped off a sheet of paper that already had something written on it.  
  
"What dija say to your parents on the note?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You can read it if you like, it took me for ever to figure out just what to say." Kagome said handing him the piece of paper as she ran around the room picking up anything else that would be useful.  
  
Inuyasha read out loud. "Dear Mom, and Grandpa. I'm sorry for the words that I have written here but I hope that you can forgive me. I am about to be wed in a few months, but that is not the bad part. The bad part is I'm pregnant to the dog demon that always follows me here, Inuyasha. He asked me to marry him and I agreed. The baby will be born in his time, and so will the wedding. I'm sorry but I can't bear to see your disproving faces, so I decided to write this letter instead. I love you, and will come back soon after the baby is born. Kagome"  
  
"Wow, some letter. Well we better hurry. Are you sure you have everything now?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome stuffed a few last things into the rucksack. She nodded and hauled herself onto his back. They ran downstairs and placed the note on the kitchen table. They left the house and Kagome asked if they could stop at one more place, of course Inuyasha agreed.  
  
She guided Inuyasha to a small house not far from her own. "Its right here Inuyasha." Inuyasha stopped in front of the small house's doorstep. Kagome got off his back and walked up to the door. She knocked three times on the wooden oak door. The door opened just a bit and Inuyasha could see the person's two eyes looking out on them.  
  
Ah Ha! I love cliffhangers as long as I'm the one writing them. LOL, but at least I'm not making you wait cause the next Chapter is already up so. click the little purple thing and review!  
  
~~TeenSpyGirl~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again. the normal. I DON'T OWN Inuyasha or anyone except for Kagome's friend who you are about to meet!  
  
The door opened wide and the person standing there said. " Kagome! How have you- OH MY GOD!" It was a young girl no older than Kagome. She had long dark brown hair and had bright jade green eyes. Inuyasha had never seen this girl before, Kagome never spoke of anyone who looked like this. The teenage girl's hair was pulled back by a black bandanna. She wore a tight white spaghetti strap shirt and huge, baggy, dark blue jeans. Inuyasha thought she was attractive. "Your pregnant!" Even with Inuyasha's baggy clothes anyone could tell.  
  
"I know. I have a favor to ask you though." Kagome asked though she knew she wasn't gonna get an answer yet.  
  
"Who is the father, what happen. Where you hurt? Where have you been all this school year?" The girl asked ignoring Kagome's question. "I know that you have not been sick that hold time. Your grandfather is bad at lying, he fooled the school though."  
  
"Inuyasha is the father, I am not hurt and I haven't been sick any this school year."  
  
"Where have you been then."  
  
"It is a long story that I don't have time for. Can I ask you for a favor?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"Yeah, sure anything."  
  
"Go grab some clothes, and anything you might need for a month or so."  
  
"A month! Whatever you say Kagome!" She ran inside her house leaving Inuyasha and Kagome out side by themselves.  
  
"Who the heck is that and why, might I ask, is she coming with us?" Inuyasha asked getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Her name is Mia, she was my best friend until she moved away. Then I saw a post card on my desk that said she was moving back to her house. She moved back right before school ended. I can't believe she moved back! I'm so happy! I knew you would not have liked it if I asked you if we could bring her along so I decided just to ask her without telling you!"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he gave her a nasty glare. "So she will be staying with us now? How long?"  
  
"I don't know when ever she feels like leaving, probably after the baby is born." Kagome said. Mia came back out with a bag on her back.  
  
"So, Kagome, where are we going?" Mia asked.  
  
"Just follow Inuyasha." Kagome said indicating to Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok." Mia said. Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back and left. Inuyasha decided to be smart and go faster then most people can run, but Mia kept up with him and even a little bit in front of him. "Cool, he is fast." Mia said. Inuyasha went as fast as he could but she still kept up. Kagome could hear a slight whisper that sounded like, 'Stupid wench.' I'll give you two guesses to guess who said that! Inuyasha got to the well and stopped and almost made Kagome go flying off his back.  
  
"You tried to out run her Inuyasha! I knew she could keep up though! Ok, just follow us and be quick." Inuyasha jumped in the well and almost right after Mia came in too. Kagome could hear Mia scream in back of Inuyasha and herself. Then they landed and soon after Mia landed next to them on top of Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Ouch! Could you get off my head!" Inuyasha said. 'Well now he is back to normal!' Kagome thought.  
  
"Inuyasha now you're acting different! Don't worry, you don't have to be different around her! She is gonna know all bout' you pretty soon!" Mia got off his head and stood up brushing off the dirt off her clothes.  
  
"Where are we Kagome?" Mia said as she started to climb out of the well.  
  
"Where in Inuyasha's time, he lives in the past, the Feudal Age. Every time some one with this jewel goes into the well we got to the past." Kagome said holding up her necklace with the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome on his back. Mia came out by the ladder.  
  
"Wow, this is where you have been for so long!" Mia said looking around. Who are those people?" Mia asked, she pointed towards two people walking toward them.  
  
"Miroku! Shippo!" Kagome said, running to them as fast as a pregnant lady can. She hugged Miroku, who grabbed her butt, she slapped him and then she hugged Shippo. "Mia, this is Miroku and Shippo. This is Mia from my time. She is my best friend."  
  
"Miroku! What the heck were you doing touching her?" Inuyasha said. Miroku wasn't paying attention. He had his eyes on Mia.  
  
"Watch him Mia, especially his hands." Kagome whispered in her ear.  
  
"Wonderful to meet you Miss. Mia." Miroku bent down on one knee and kissed her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, and Shippo." Mia said, with a slight blush from the kiss on her hand.  
  
"Have you two found any more Jewel Shards?" Inuyasha asked, a little annoyed at Miroku for his sudden fondness in both Kagome and Mia.  
  
"Nothing yet, Inuyasha. It is hard without Kagome to tell us where they are. How have you been feeling lately Kagome?" Shippo said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Tired a lot. Sick sometimes too. It shouldn't be much longer though!" Kagome said patting her stomach.  
  
"Kagome, can you explain a few things?" Mia asked looking around.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I brought you hear for a few things. I have to tell you all that Inuyasha and I are going to be married. Mia, I want you to help me. Inuyasha is great but he still is going have a hard time when the time comes. You can help me. Your older sister had a baby a few years ago, right?"  
  
"Yeah. That's fine!"  
  
"Why can't I help?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Pervert! You wouldn't help!" Inuyasha said as he smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Inuyasha, he will be helping. So will Shippo and even you Inuyasha. I will need all of your help."  
  
"Kagome, are you gonna get married after or before the baby arrives?" Shippo asked hopping onto Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"After, I don't think I could find a wedding dress that would fit me at this point. I know that the baby will be coming soon though. I can feel it." Kagome said with a light giggle.  
  
"What do you mean a get married? We are married, right?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "I asked, "Will you marry me" and you said, "Yes!" that means we are married."  
  
"No, you have to have a ceremony, then you say your "I do's" and then you are married. Then we have a feast and then we go on a honeymoon." Kagome corrected, she was in a dreamy voice as she pictured herself in a beautiful white dress, then Inuyasha carrying her out the door of a beautiful church and into a long black limousine. She knew they wouldn't have limousines here but it was a nice dream.  
  
"This is great! I haven't had this much fun since I left Tokyo, Kagome! I missed you back there so much!" Mia said.  
  
"I missed you too! I thought I would never see you again. You came back just in time, I would have been so mad if you didn't see me get married!" Kagome and Mia hugged.  
  
Yep, Inuyasha is back to normal. You knew that this would happen some time in the story! Ok Review and keep reading!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own anything really. I do own my laptop and my dog Ginger. That's about it though. Anyway back to the story!!!  
  
"You are so lucky to marry Kagome. Now I'm gonna be the only eligible Bachelor in our little group!" Miroku said out of earshot of Shippo, Kagome, and Mia. "How come she bares your child when I have always asked her to bare mine!"  
  
" First it is not MY child it is OURS, plus you can't get a girl cause your way to forward, all you ever do is ask girls to go to bed with you. Try something other than, "Will you sleep with me!" Girls don't like that!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh, and now you're the king of romance? Pssh! All you have ever done is made two girls fall in love with you!"  
  
"It's more than you right Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"So? I bet you I can make the new girl, Mia, go on a date with me." Miroku said with a glint of happiness in his eye.  
  
"Ok, but what is in for me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"If I do. Then you must make Kagome go out on a date with me!"  
  
"Wait, were gonna be married I can't make that deal, you stupid Hentai!"  
  
"Ok, then if I do have her go on a date with me, than you can't attack me or hurt me in any way for a week. If I fail to have her go on a date with me than."  
  
"I get to have you out of the delivery room when she is having the baby. I don't like the idea of you being in the room at all!"  
  
"Ouch! Ok then. you have a deal Inuyasha!" Miroku said as he shook Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"This should be real interesting!" Inuyasha said as he gave an extra hard grip on his hand.  
  
Kagome, Shippo, and Mia were sitting on the ground talking when Inuyasha and a smiling Miroku came and joined them.  
  
"Aww. Inuyasha you seem to be such a nice guy to Kagome, I'm glad that she is marring you!" Mia said as Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. Miroku came and sat down next to Mia.  
  
"Mia, you have such beautiful eyes. I have never seen such a shade of green in my life. They match perfectly with your chestnut hair." He scooted a little closer to her, his right hand was moving even more. Mia noticed it but did not say anything about it. "I love the way your face shines in the sunlight. I love those tiny freckles on your cute tiny nose. The freckles emphasize your eyes even more." His hand inched a little more. She still had knew it was getting closer and she still listened to him. Then right when his hand was nearly touching her she jumped up and purposely landed her huge Army boots right on his hand.  
  
"Wow! Look at that!" Mia said as she ignored his whimper in pain. Finally he screamed and she lifted her foot. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see your hand there!" She said as she placed her foot down. She sat back down and Miroku didn't make any more attempts to touch her, he still flirted though.  
  
Later that day Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku were setting up camp while Mia was keeping Kagome company over at the lake. "What is with that Miroku? Does he always try to hit on girls?" Mia asked Kagome as she took a bite of an apple that she had.  
  
"Yeah, you'll get use to smacking him for it! Hopefully he will lay off me now that I'm going to be married. Inuyasha hates it when he sees him hitting on me. I think he gets jealous!" Kagome said with a laugh at the thought of Inuyasha being jealous.  
  
"He would be pretty cool if only would stop trying to touch my butt! Just wait till he learns a little more about me then maybe he will be scared of me!" Mia said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, just wait till he finds out you're a Karate girl!" They laughed at the thought of his face when he finds that out.  
  
"So, where do think you wanna go for the honeymoon? I can take care of the baby while you are gone. Think you'll go back to our time or stay here?" Mia asked.  
  
"I think I might stay here, Inuyasha probably knows some really nice romantic places. I can't wait till this baby is out and I can do things again, I feel so lazy!" Kagome said as she picked a flower off of the ground.  
  
"Hmm. So what do you need my help with for when the baby comes?"  
  
"I was hoping that you could help out with a little bit of everything. Help Inuyasha, tell him what to do. Make sure Miroku doesn't try to be his normal self, and stay with me, cause I'm afraid I'll lose it! With my luck, Inuyasha will be scared to death of this crazy lady who is screaming, and will divorce me before we even get married."  
  
"I don't think he would do that, he obviously cared enough to do every thing for you now, why do you think he would leave you cause your screaming from pain?"  
  
"I guess so, what about Shippo, what can he do? He is still really young, I don't think he should be in the room, I'm afraid it will give him nightmares for the rest of his childhood. Any ideas?"  
  
"Hmm. Nothing that I that I can think of! Maybe something simple like helping me with the breathing exercises?"  
  
"That's all I think that he would be able to do!" Kagome said as she lay down on the grass. Mia did the same.  
  
"Are you scared at all?" Mia asked as she looked up into the sky. Birds were flying above them.  
  
"A little bit, but I think, 'if so many other people have done this then why can't I'. Plus Inuyasha will be there, that is really reassuring!" Kagome said.  
  
"Hmm. You really do love him a lot, don't you Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah he is the greatest, he can be a little bit overprotective and sometimes he doesn't like to show his feelings around other people, but when it is just him and me, he is the best."  
  
"Wow, poor me, if anything I get stuck with that Hentai! Can you believe he tried to touch my butt! He would be cool if he stop doing that!" Mia said in a sour voice.  
  
"Yeah, its believable, he does that to everyone! I remember once, he was healing from his problem in his hand. I was standing next to him with Sango on his other side and he finally was waking up from the sleeping herbs. When he opened his eyes he screamed and threw his one hand that was healing in the air. Sango and I both jumped up and while we were asking him what was wrong he grabbed my butt with his other hand! I couldn't believe him. I hit him hard on the head, I knew then that he was feeling better!"  
  
"Ha! He sounds like a psycho!" Mia said with a laugh.  
  
"He is much cooler when he isn't trying to get a girl! Maybe you can knock some sense into him, Mia." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah maybe then I can have a nice boyfriend! Plus he sounds desperate!"  
  
"He is desperate! Just make sure if you do start to date him, that he knows that you're the boss, and don't let him take control of you!"  
  
"Sure thing Kagome! That is of course if we ever do go on a date!" Mia and Kagome laughed. "So who is Sango, the girl you mentioned earlier?"  
  
"Oh, well I can tell you but don't bring it up in a conversation with Miroku. Sango and him used to be Girl Friend, Boy Friend. They were really close, they were happy too, but then one day Naraku got the best of her, just like he did with her brother and father. It was terrible, he sent her own dead brother after her and he killed her. It was terrible, she couldn't fight back, that would be like killing her brother again."  
  
That little ending was just for the people who keep asking what ever happened to Sango. so I had to make sumthin' up. when I was writing the story the TV show had not reached Sango yet, when it did I went back and rewrote this part. Ok. Till next time. happy reviewing! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi once again and again until I die. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!  
  
Back at where Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku were. "Do you ever wonder what they are laughing and talking about, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted the sleeping bag up in the air. He brushed all of the dirt off and laid it back down.  
  
"All the time! I bet that there talking about us!" Miroku said in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Yeah, I bet that there saying how much of a stupid pervert you are for trying to hit on them! You really need to stop that! You are never gonna get a girl to bare a child for you!"  
  
"There has to be someone!"  
  
"Yeah and you are never gonna find out unless you stop being a freaking pervert! You never see me touching Kagome's butt. in public." Inuyasha said.  
  
"So, that is you!"  
  
"Oh, and another thing, YOU CANT HIT ON A GIRL THAT IS PREGNANT, AND ESPECIALLY WHEN THE HUSBAND IS STANDING RIGHT THERE! YOU FREAK!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Sorry I didn't know you were gonna marry her!"  
  
"You knew she was pregnant though, and you can't say you didn't know who the father was!"  
  
"Maybe I forgot!"  
  
"What that she was pregnant or that I was the father. You had better not even wish that some how that kid is yours right?"  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry I touched her butt! Big deal, you don't have to yell at me!"  
  
"Well maybe I do!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Guys what are you yelling about?" Shippo asked coming back with some sticks for the fire. He threw them in and looked up at Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Nothing!" Both Inuyasha and Miroku said with an innocent look on there face. How are they supposed to explain to a little kid that it's not right for a guy to touch a girls butt, even worse how to explain that your friend is a pervert who likes to touch girls butts!  
  
"You guys don't have to treat me like a baby! You always leave me out on your conversations! Well I'm going to the town and I'm gonna visit someone! I'll come back tomorrow, Jason asked me to sleep over! I can't wait!" Shippo grabbed his sleeping bag and left. "Oh, and make sure you tell this to Kagome and Mia. I have to go, bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Inuyasha and Miroku said at the same time.  
  
"What a relief! One Shippo free night!" Miroku said when Shippo was out of earshot.  
  
"Yeah, now what were we saying?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Umm. I can't remember, let's go see what the girls are doing!"  
  
"Oh, Now I remember! Ok go ahead change the subject. Fine we will go, but if I see you touch her butt or any part of Kagome's body, I swear I will knock your head so hard that." Inuyasha was interrupted by someone calling his name.  
  
"Hey! Inuyasha!" It was Kagome, she was standing up waving at him. "Come here!" Inuyasha, closely followed by Miroku, ran to see what Kagome wanted. "Where is Shippo?" Kagome asked when they reached Kagome and Mia.  
  
"He went to some ones house. A friend of his, he is spending the night there." Miroku said.  
  
"Oh, ok." Kagome said, "that's ok that will make this a little easier. Ok, now, Mia and me have everything planned, where everyone will be and who will be doing what. First, Inuyasha will take me to the hospital, the rest of you can follow. Inuyasha, you won't be able to carry me on your back though, I will need you to carry me in your arms."  
  
"Whatever, it doesn't make a difference to me!"  
  
"Good, now, when we get to the hospital, Inuyasha will help the doctor with anything along with Mia."  
  
"What about me?" Miroku asked kinda worried.  
  
"Well, you can do anything that doesn't have to do with touching me!" Kagome said.  
  
"Alright." Miroku said with a sigh.  
  
"Well, he might not even be in the room. Our bet ends as soon as we get to the hospital!" Inuyasha said with a smile on his face. Kagome knew that he had probably made a stupid deal with Miroku that ended with Miroku out of the delivery room.  
  
"I'm not gonna even ask!" Kagome said with a pitiful look towards Miroku. Miroku had moved toward Mia.  
  
"Hi, Mia. I'm sorry about earlier. I don't usually act like that. You're so beautiful that I couldn't help myself. I may not be half demon like Inuyasha but I have instincts too."  
  
"Aww.. How sweet! It just is that you did the same thing to Kagome when we first met! Please, Miroku, woe me later!" Mia said as she brushed him off her.  
  
"Is that an invitation? You think that maybe we could do that at a nice restaurant?" Miroku asked with a sad look on his face begging her to say yes.  
  
"Oh, what the heck! We can do that tonight!" Mia said with a smile.  
  
"Did you just say yes to a date with me?" Miroku asked as if it were a dream come true.  
  
"Did you just say you would go on a date with him?" Inuyasha asked stunned. "What are you desperate or something?" Mia smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"No, I'm not desperate! I just thought I would give him a chance." Mia said with a satisfied look on her face. "Well, I'm gong to get ready. See ya in about one hour?"  
  
"Sure thing!" Miroku left to get ready.  
  
Poor Inuyasha!!! I had to do that to him though. Ok thanks everyone! Keep on reading and keep on Reviewing! 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha. Ok Fanfiction I said it!  
  
"Well, I guess it is just you and me tonight then Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she clapped her hands together. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"  
  
"I can't believe I lost that bet!"  
  
"What was the bet Inuyasha?"  
  
"That he couldn't get her on a date before you had the baby."  
  
"Oh, and what does he win?"  
  
"I can't hurt him for a week! Ah! How am I gonna live! He is gonna take every freaking opportunity to bug me just so I will hit him or do something to him!"  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha! Who cares? Just think! Tonight we have the whole night to ourselves! I miss days like that already! Please! Let us go on a date! Just you and me! Somewhere romantic!"  
  
"Huh, oh. umm. hmm. Let me think about somewhere great and then when they leave so can we!" Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome softly on the lips but then they moved closer and then it became a PG-13 kiss. They locked together and neither one of them wanted to let go. Neither of them saw Miroku come out. He stood there watching them together. When they finally broke, they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Miroku started clapping, it broke the whole moment.  
  
"That was great, but do you think Mia would let me go that far on a first date?"  
  
"Oh I will kill you, Miroku!" Inuyasha said as he jumped up and started running towards Miroku.  
  
"Wait, remember our deal? You can't touch me for a week!"  
  
"Arg. You just wait till the week is up!"  
  
Miroku was satisfied and left. One hour later Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting together and talking when Mia came out with a beautiful, form fitting, long black dress. Her hair was done up in a bun with the hair sticking out of the bun, she looked really cute.  
  
"Wow, you look great Mia!" Kagome said when she saw here.  
  
"Thanks, I hope it isn't to much. I hope were going to a nice restaurant watch we will find out that were going to a cheap fast food place!"  
  
"They really don't have places like that around here." Kagome said as she stood up and looked Mia over. "You do look great." Kagome said as she sat down after looking over Mia to make sure everything was perfect.  
  
"Wow, You look great!" Miroku came back from where ever he was. He had done his hair and put on some nicer clothes. He didn't look very different but he did look nice.  
  
"Oh, Hi Miroku!" Mia said as she walked over to Miroku side. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Sure, it is right in the town and shouldn't take us long to get there."  
  
"Ok, fine with me! Bye Inuyasha and Kagome have a good night!" Miroku moved his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to himself.  
  
"Bye." Inuyasha said, he really was still trying to get over the fact that he lost the bet.  
  
"Have a good night too!" Kagome said as she waved good bye to them.  
  
When they were out of site Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"Well, I thought of some places, nothing to big though, there is a cheap but nice restaurant, I know it is not where they are going too."  
  
"Nah, not a restaurant, maybe a festival! I heard about one in the town next to this one. If you don't mind carrying me the whole way I thought we could go there."  
  
"Sounds fine, I don't really mind, as long as I'm with you!" Inuyasha said as he kissed her again.  
  
She smiled and said. "Ok, give me 10 minuets to get ready and then we can leave." Kagome left and got ready and before Inuyasha knew it she was back. Of course she didn't have a tight form fitting dress on, but she did put a pair of Inuyasha's black clothes set. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had a bit of makeup on.  
  
"Now you look great." Inuyasha said as he gave her a boast up onto his back. After a minuet to make sure that she had everything, they left.  
  
Aww. I love the next chapter. Inuyasha can be such a ladies man when he wants to be one! Aww. I love him. I wish he was mine! 


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha isn't mine. *sigh* Please allow me to go mope in my room!  
  
It took Inuyasha about 20 minuets to get there. Inuyasha slowly let Kagome down in front of the town. The town was decorated to look like a mystical night. It was still light out but the town made you feel like it was nighttime. Music was playing loudly and people were walking around talking to other people. People were dancing in the town circle and there were tables stacked high with tons of food.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha let's dance! I haven't been to a dance in so long! Please!" Kagome said watching all the couples dancing together. They looked so happy, Kagome wanted to join but it would look stupid if she started dancing all by herself, even more when they slow danced she would feel left out.  
  
"I don't know how to dance though!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"It is not hard to learn please Inuyasha!" She gave him a puppy dog look and Inuyasha couldn't say no.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha was lead out onto the circle by Kagome.  
  
"Just follow me!" Kagome grabbed his two hands and placed his one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder. She then placed both of her hands on his shoulder and then she had him follow her a little bit until her got the hang of it. Kagome and Inuyasha danced together, and Kagome thought it was the greatest. Inuyasha finally started to lead and soon he was dancing just as good as any of the other guys out there on the floor. A few times Inuyasha rubbed her stomach lightly as they danced, it made Kagome feel so nice to be loved by him. The dancing music changed into a slow and sweet noise. Kagome moved in closer to Inuyasha, as close as she could with the baby between them, she could smell his hair, even without shampoo it smelled good. Inuyasha as if he knew what he was supposed to do, move closer to her and place his hands on her backsides right above her butt. Inuyasha slowly moved around the floor. Then Inuyasha moved one of his hands to her chin and moved it up so that they could both look eye to eye. Then he bent his head down and kissed her fully on the lips. He was a little bit afraid that Kagome wouldn't like it that they were kissing in public, but soon he realized that she really didn't give a care. Inuyasha still danced but he still was connected to her.  
  
Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to pull away. She felt so good right now, she didn't care who was watching them kiss. Even though Kagome wished he didn't, Inuyasha finally broke the kiss. He held her chin still but yet he looked deep into her eyes. Kagome did the same, she could see right through his yellow dog like eyes. Kagome was so happy that of all the men in the world, every one, she had Inuyasha, and she couldn't be any happier! Inuyasha let go of her chin and she lowered her head and dug her head into his chest. He was so warm, she just wanted to stay there all of her life and even more.  
  
To both of their anger, the music switched to a faster pace and everyone started to dance again. Kagome was getting a little bit tired of dancing so she asked Inuyasha if he wanted to sit down. Of course he agreed, even though he had fun dancing, Kagome was his first priority. Inuyasha found a table with two seats. He let Kagome sit down first and then he went and got the food for the table.  
  
"I'll be back in a minuet, I'm gonna get our food."  
  
"Ok, be quick though!" Kagome said with a wink. Inuyasha smiled and left to go get food. As soon as Inuyasha turned his back and strange man dressed in all black with a black hat on came to where Kagome was sitting by herself for the moment. "Uh, this seat is taken." She told the man when he tried to sit down. He didn't listen and sat down anyway. "Uh, SIR THIS SEAT IS TAKEN." She said a little bit louder. The man didn't budge.  
  
"I can hear you just fine you don't need to shout my pretty lady. You wouldn't want to harm that beautiful voice you have." The mystery man said.  
  
"I'm not your pretty lady, now you better get up before my fiancée sees you!" Kagome said, she moved her hand so that the rock on her finger was visible to him.  
  
"I don't care about your soon to be husband. All I care about is you. Your pregnant, did that awful man do that to you?" He put his hand on top of hers and moved closer to her face. This scared Kagome a bit. "He is not and awful man, I love him and he didn't do anything to me!" She pulled her hand away from his and sat back as far as possible in the chair.  
  
"Obviously he did." The man said indicating to her stomach.  
  
"No, he didn't. Now leave before I scream!"  
  
"You won't scream now will you my pretty little angel?"  
  
"I told you, I'M NOT YOUR GIRL AND I'M NOT YOUR PRETTY LITTLE ANGEL EITHER! NOW GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME! INUYASHA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I will be leaving now but I will see you again, and one day you will be my girl, whether you like it or not." The dark man left and before she knew it he was out of sight.  
  
"Kagome! What is wrong, I heard you scream." Inuyasha came with a plate in his hand with food on it.  
  
"Inuyasha this weird man came out of no where, he sat down in your seat and I tried to tell him that it was yours. He talked to me and kept saying how I was his girl and that you were terrible to do this to me." Kagome explained as she pointed to her own stomach. "He called you an awful man and what was the weirdest was right before he left he said that he would see me again and one day I would be his girl whether I liked it or not." Kagome started crying. She tried to stop but she was scared. Who was that man and why did he want her so badly. Inuyasha held her and told her that it was ok and that he wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to her.  
  
"Why don't we go back home, I think you have had enough!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"That would be nice, your not tired though are you?" she asked him. He shook his head and helped her on to his back. They started riding home but Inuyasha took the long way and went slowly and talked to Kagome.  
  
"This was my favorite place to take.. Well you know who." Inuyasha said as he showed her a beautiful area where a waterfall was running. The water was so clean, Inuyasha told her that it came straight from the snow capped mountains. Inuyasha bent down to let Kagome feel the water. It was cold. She lifted her hand out of the water and smiled.  
  
"I hope I never replace her, you need to still have the memories of her, even though you will be married to me. Never try to forget her, no matter what. She is a part of you just like she is a part of me."  
  
"I never will, and I don't mean that in a rude way, I love you but I still have a place in my heart for her. I will always love you more, that's why I asked you to marry me, not Kikyo! I will always love you more!"  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha. Please never forget that!" Kagome said, she slowly got down from Inuyasha's back. He helped her, and she stood up. "This place is beautiful, I have never seen any place like this before. How come we can never camp out here?"  
  
"Cause it wouldn't be as special than, I like this place too, but it is more for just to people who love each other. Not for a group of weirdoes who are looking for some stupid piece of rock!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I understand, and I'm glad you never had us camp out here. It does make it more romantic and mystical!" Kagome said as she sat down on the green grass. Inuyasha sat down behind her and put his hands around her waist and around her huge stomach, he rubbed his hands over the baby and then moved his hands to her back where he gave her a great massage.  
  
"That feels great, where did you learn to give massages like that Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kikyo was great at it, she often healed people with her massages. I watched her so many times it was impossible not to learn. Her delicate hands were much better at it then I will ever be though!" He stopped for a second and said. "Do you hear that?" Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. Inuyasha and Kagome sat there for a minuet looking around, trying to hear what Inuyasha was talking about. Inuyasha pulled a quick one and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in a joking way, when they broke. "If your gonna woe me, do it right!" She grabbed his face and kissed him, he held on to her. After a moment or so she pulled her head away and replied. "That's how it is supposed to be done!" She lifted her hand and rubbed his right ear. She watched as his left ear twitched once in a while.  
  
"I love that, it feels so great!"  
  
"My old dog used to love that." She brought her hand down when it started to get numb.  
  
After a little bit of talking, Inuyasha said, "We better get back to camp or else Miroku is gonna wonder where we went along. We will just tell him about the festival, I don't think he needs to know about this place!"  
  
Kagome agreed with a simple nod and jumped back onto his back. On the ride home Inuyasha was careful not to land to hard on the ground with his long leaps, he could tell that Kagome was asleep on his back.  
  
When they did reach camp, Miroku and Mia were both there sitting by the fire and talking. "Where have you guys been?" Miroku asked in more of a curious voice then worried. "What were you two kids up to this time? The last time you and Kagome went away along Kagome got pregnant!"  
  
"Would ya keep it down, she is asleep!" Inuyasha said as he turned around to show them her asleep on his back.  
  
"Jeeze. you tired her out, huh?"  
  
"Stop it with that crap! Get me something to lay her down on!" Miroku left to get some blankets and a pillow. He laid them down next to his own sleeping bag and Inuyasha quickly saw this happening. "Heck no, she ain't sleeping next to you! Isn't Mia doing that or did your date not go so well?"  
  
"It went great!" Miroku said as he moved the blankets next to Inuyasha's bed. "There happy now? Our date went great. where did you two go?"  
  
"To a festival, why?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this festival?"  
  
"Because I didn't think of it Kagome did.  
  
"Oh.Well anyway, what dija do?"  
  
"We danced a bit. but it isn't any of your business, anyway!" Inuyasha remembered the weird man that Kagome encountered. "I'm gonna hit the hay! I'm tired."  
  
"Ok, see you in the morning!"  
  
"Good night pervert!"  
  
"Good night Inuyasha who can't touch me for a WEEK!" Inuyasha wasn't about to care he lay down and was soon fast asleep.  
  
Hmmm. I love that Chapter. I hope you liked it too. Just tell me what you think with a click and a review! 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own nothing of Inuyasha's! Thanks!  
  
Something woke Inuyasha quickly. It was Kagome. "Ahhhhh! WAKE UP! WE GOTTA GO!"  
  
"Huh, what is up?" Inuyasha asked trying to open his eyes. It was still dark out but the sun was just starting to show up. Mia was up already and was next to Kagome.  
  
"Her water just broke she needs you to carry her to the hospital, NOW!" Miroku was up too. He stood next to the screaming Kagome trying to comfort her.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME MIROKU! I NEED INUYASHA TO GET ME THERE NOW!" Kagome said, she looked as though she could chomp off Miroku's head. Inuyasha didn't waste time. He picked up Kagome and carried her in his arms as quickly as possible to the town. Miroku and Mia kept up, soon they were in the town and Miroku opened the door to the hospital. "Thank you so much, Inuyasha! I love you so much." She stopped as she held in the pain in her body.  
  
In no time Mia had a doctor wheel Kagome into a room. Miroku, Mia, Inuyasha, and the screaming Kagome all were in a small room. The doctor quickly told the nurse a few things and she was gone.  
  
"The baby is coming along just fine Mrs.."  
  
"Miss Kagome." Mia replied.  
  
"Oh, ok then Kagome, the nurse will be getting you wet wash cloth. Is the father here?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here and I'm going to be her husband." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What are you?" the doctor said looking at his ears.  
  
"Excuse me but I am the one having the baby not Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a scream at the end of her sentence.  
  
The nurse walked in with a wet wash cloth and laid it on her head. "Miroku, you wipe her forehead, for now ok?" Mia said.  
  
"Ok." Miroku said as he washed the sweat off of her head.  
  
'My God this hurts! Ah! When is this baby coming out?' She screamed again and Inuyasha grabbed her hand.  
  
"Your alright Kagome. Not to much longer! Ouch!" Inuyasha said as his hand turned red from losing circulation.  
  
"You can see the top of the baby's head." The doctor said as Mia looked down.  
  
"OH! WOW! The baby has Inuyasha's hair!" Mia said as she turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down also and saw that Mia was right, the baby had a bloody white hair, it was short but it was visible.  
  
"OUCH! JEEZE STOP HURTING YOUR MOTHER SO MUCH KID AND GET OUT OF ME!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Wow, look the baby has Inuyasha's ears too." Miroku said.  
  
"Hey, Miroku, your not supposed to look, you stinking Hentai." Inuyasha said as he held himself back from smacking him in the head.  
  
"It does, Inuyasha, it has your ears!" Mia said as she grabbed Kagome's other hand. Finally the head came out and within the next 10 minuets.  
  
"It is a girl!" Mia said as she wrapped the baby with a towel and handed her to the nurse. Inuyasha got to cut the cord and the baby was brought over the desk to be washed off.  
  
"If my girl is out then why am I having these contractions still?" Kagome said as she squeezed Inuyasha's hand, for Mia had left to see the baby again.  
  
"What your still having contractions? That could mean your having a twin!" Mia said as she came back. The doctor nodded and grabbed some more supplies.  
  
"God, not another one! I heard enough screaming to last me a life time!" Miroku said, he grabbed another wash cloth and stood waiting for something to happen.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE HAVING TO PUSH A WATER MELLON THROUGH A HOLE THE SIZE OF YOUR FIST!" Kagome said with a scream, this baby was coming out faster, already its head was showing.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, this one has a dark black colored hair!"  
  
"Jeeze your having another does that mean you went to bed with her twice in one day or something?" Miroku said.  
  
"No, Hon! Just shut up and do your job!" Mia said. The baby had the ears of Inuyasha. Soon, that baby was born also.  
  
"It's a boy!" Mia said looking at the baby, she wiped him and blanketed him as Inuyasha cut that cord too. Kagome sighed loudly as she rested her body. She laid her head back and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"So, are they beautiful, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Of course they are! What would ever make you think they weren't! They have a part of you in them you know!" Inuyasha said, he squatted down so he could see her eye to eye.  
  
"Yes, I know there beautiful because they have you ears and one of them has your hair, so I'm told!" Kagome said with a smile. "I thought that that madness would never end! I feel so weak now! Yet, I feel like I just lost 100 pounds!"  
  
"You pretty much did, the girl is 8 pounds and the boy is 9. They are beautiful though, the girl has white, silver hair and his ears, and the boy has your hair and his ears." Mia said to Inuyasha and Kagome. "What are you going to name them?"  
  
"I really like Ryoko for the girl and I like Spencer for the boy!" Kagome said. "What do you think, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I think that you went through enough pain to have the glory of naming your two children. Those names are fine with me!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"So, Ryoko and Spencer?" Mia asked.  
  
"I like it!" Miroku said.  
  
"To bad Shippo isn't here!" Kagome said.  
  
"You mean good thing Shippo isn't here!" Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"Inuyasha, your terrible!" Kagome said. "Your lucky that I can't get up or I would smack you!"  
  
"Hey! I was joking!" Inuyasha said defensively.  
  
"Ma'am, here are your babies." The nurse said handing Kagome, Ryoko and then Spencer.  
  
"Aww. Inuyasha, they are beautiful!" Kagome said holding both of them in her arms. Ryoko, who was on the right, slowly opened one of her eyes to reveal a single yellow eye. Soon after so did Spencer. "Well, Inuyasha, they have your eyes too!" Kagome said with a shake of her head.  
  
"There cute, this one looks a lot like me." Inuyasha said rubbing Ryoko's nose softly.  
  
"Yeah, I think they both look like you." Kagome said. Kagome looked up and met Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome held Inuyasha's eyes for a second, until someone interrupted them.  
  
"Are you two gonna kiss or something cause this love talk is gonna drive me crazy!" Miroku said.  
  
"Well, then I guess you won't ever like me talking like that to you, huh?" Mia asked.  
  
"That's not what I meant, baby, please!" Miroku pleaded.  
  
"Boy, she has you under her thumb, huh Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku didn't answer, Mia left the room, knowing that Kagome and Inuyasha would want to be alone. Soon, Miroku followed her out of the delivery room too.  
  
"Finally some peace and quiet." Kagome said looking down at Ryoko and Spencer. "Hi, you two. Wow, it is amazing, isn't it Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That, these are OUR babies that we made together!"  
  
"Hmm, that is pretty neat, hmm."  
  
"What are you thinking about, Inuyasha?"  
  
"A lot of things really, how this is gonna change our lives, how were not gonna be able to go on as many adventures, and how its going to be hard not only to look after you, but now the two pups also."  
  
Kagome eyes started to tear up and her face turned a light red, like she was holding back tears. "Inuyasha, know what? I'm gonna be a housewife at the age of 15!" she stopped and thought about it some more. "I'm gonna be changing diapers from now on till there 3 or so! This is terrible!" Kagome started to cry.  
  
"Kagome is this one of those moments where you can't control your emotions?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Kagome said as she started to cry harder. "I can't imagine all the diapers I'm going to be changing! How could I go through with this!" The babies started crying too now. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He picked up Ryoko and Spencer and cradled them in his arms.  
  
"Kagome please stop crying, I think the pups are crying because they see you crying, and I don't know how to make them be quiet!" Inuyasha said trying not to yell.  
  
"MY LIFE IS OVER! INUYASHA DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT CHILD CARE, LET ALONE HOW TO FED, CHANGE DIAPERS, AND WASH THEM." Kagome cried out.  
  
"Kagome please stop crying, just tell me how to make them shut- up, please?"  
  
"Just rock them and talk to them! I don't know much, I'M ONLY 15!" Kagome started to cry louder so did Ryoko and Spencer.  
  
Inuyasha rocked them and talked to them at the same time. "Hey, hey. Please stop crying. Ryoko, Spencer. Hey, listen to your old man.I'm and old man! What? Kagome! I'm a old man now!" Inuyasha said just realizing the fact that they were his kids.  
  
"I'M GLAD YOU NOTICED THAT!" Kagome said through sobs.  
  
Outside the door, Mia and Miroku were looking through the window. "Pitiful, they both just realized that now their parents."  
  
"Hmm. that's funny, they both knew that she was pregnant, yet it didn't hit them really till now!" Miroku said. "Do you see us like that any time soon, Mia my sweet?"  
  
"Boy, you still have a lot to learn before your going any where near my body!" Mia said.  
  
"That's alright, I can wait, but still it would be nice to have a family soon, don't you think?"  
  
"In my time women do have children normally until there 20 something, so you might have a long way to go."  
  
"That didn't seem to stop them." Miroku said, meaning Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"So, there about to be married, they have a commitment now, you just want me to have your kids, you don't want any kind of commitment!"  
  
"That's not true. well maybe but still. I do think you're. pretty."  
  
"If I went to bed with every guy that thought I told me I was pretty, well I would have a lot of children at this point!"  
  
"Hmmm. What, your 15 right?" Miroku thought. "That is about 5 years! Jeeze what is it with your time? Why do you wait so long?" Miroku asked looking at Mia.  
  
"It is just the way it is! Plus, I couldn't be ready to have kids at this age let along have two. I think that is what really is scaring Kagome. Inuyasha is crying cause he realized that he is an old man and a father."  
  
"Hey, look they stopped crying finally!" Miroku said looking through the door holes. "They're laughing now." Mia looked too, and sure enough Kagome's red face was bright and smiling toward Inuyasha.  
  
Twins!! I'm so cruel to them. it is sad though. Ha. well anyway review and I'll love ya all forever! 


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Inuyasha.. There I said it.  
  
"Ryoko, and Spencer. Your mother has been through a lot of pain." Inuyasha said rocking around the room singing to the babies. "The least you can do is thank her by. Shutting up." Inuyasha smiled and Kagome started laughing again.  
  
"Inuyasha, those kids are going to grow up and have the same bad language as you do!"  
  
"What, shut up isn't bad."  
  
"Yes, but next song you sing will probably be worse and then at the end you be saying the f-word in every sentence!"  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"Just lay off the cusses while there are around!" Kagome said nodding off into the direction of Ryoko and Spencer. Spencer cooed loudly and Kagome started laughing.  
  
"Umm. Kagome, the bottom of this blanket just got really wet and I smell something too!"  
  
"Well then I guess your gonna have your first lesson in diaper changing!" Kagome said with a smile. Just then one of the nurses came in and flared her nose out.  
  
"Well, It smells like someone needs a diaper change." The nurse said staring at Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha noticed her staring and decided to play with her mind a little.  
  
"Oh, good! I don't like to stay in a dirty diaper to long. It gets really stinky too!" Inuyasha said in a child's voice. Kagome look at him in horror.  
  
"Umm. I meant the baby." The nurse said, not taking her eyes off Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha. Please don't mind him. he likes to mess around with peoples heads!" The nurse left the room before Kagome could finish talking though. "Inuyasha, your gonna scare everyone here! Stop it!"  
  
"She was staring at my ears! It was the least I could do to get back at her."  
  
"Inuyasha still! Please just for now! Plus I want to get out of here as quick as possible! I don't want to worry about them holding you here afraid you'll hurt the kids!"  
  
"Ah. alright! When do we get to leave this place?" Just before Inuyasha could get an answer someone came into the room. Kagome recognized him, Inuyasha didn't.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome said. The man was dressed in all black and had the black hat too.  
  
"I told you I would see you soon, my pretty angel!" The shadowy man said. It hit Inuyasha, it was the man that Kagome had told him about at the festival last night.  
  
"You didn't answer her question!" Inuyasha yelled making himself known.  
  
"Is this that terrible man you told me about yesterday in out chat yesterday?" the man said.  
  
"Yes he is, he is not a terrible man as I have told you before! Second, I never had a nice chat with you and I'm not your pretty angel!"  
  
"Yes you are, this demon has just brainwashed you. He is terrible for giving you not one terrible child but two!" the man replied. Inuyasha was getting mad, he gave Ryoko and Spencer to Kagome, and then he pulled the Tesiga out of its sheath.  
  
"Take that back and tell us who you are!" Inuyasha yelled at the man.  
  
"Neither of you know me, but I know you all very well. You are Inuyasha, the hot tempered half bred that has put pain on wonderful Kagome. You don't love her at all! I am though, one who has been watching your every move for the last few months. I have had my eye on Kagome, she really needs a better man, or demon, thank you!" The man pulled his hand out of his pockets and nearly struck Inuyasha with a bolt of fire.  
  
Inuyasha was smart enough to get Kagome and the pups out of there. He grabbed Kagome as carefully and quickly as he could and ran out of a nearby window. The man jumped out to and followed the running Inuyasha as far as he could. Then the man stopped and yelled, "YOU JUST WAIT! I WILL GET HER, NO MATTER WHAT, THE SECOND YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON HER, SHE WILL BE GONE AND WITH ME!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't stop. He did yell as loud as he could back to the hospital, "MIROKU, MIA! WE HAVE TO LEAVE." It didn't take long for them to get the message. Even though Inuyasha was no where to be seen, Mia and Miroku ran toward camp.  
  
Short Chapter. I'm allowing you to think upon what has happened. Review while you think too! 


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
In little time Inuyasha made it to camp. He laid down Kagome and looked at her holding Spencer and Ryoko. "Are you alright?" Inuyasha said a little out of breath.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. why is he after me though?" Kagome wanted to know if was he just some deranged lunatic that was stalking her?  
  
"I don't know, he wouldn't give his name, he is a smarter idiot I guess."  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, you, them and me are gonna sit here and do nothing at all until Mia and Miroku get here. I'm not gonna take any chances." Inuyasha told her. He knew it would take them about 15 minuets to get to camp. Kagome suggested to change Ryoko's and Spencer's diapers, cause they were starting to smell. Kagome changed Ryoko's and Inuyasha changed Spencer's. It gave Kagome something to laugh about, seeing Inuyasha trying to change a diaper! He got it after the first few tries.  
  
Then Kagome threw Inuyasha a set of boy's clothes from her rucksack. She told him to put it on Spencer, while she put a girl's set of clothing on Ryoko.  
  
Inuyasha didn't do so badly, at the end of it, Spencer had a cute blue and silver out fit on and Ryoko had a light pink outfit on. Inuyasha didn't like the clothing very much, but he really didn't give a care. Mia and Miroku finally came to camp.  
  
"Why did you leave all of the sudden? Kagome shouldn't be leaving the hospital for 2 days or so!" Mia said.  
  
"Cause a man was after Kagome!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Who was?" Miroku asked.  
  
"If I knew I would tell you!" Inuyasha said in and annoyed voice. "Kagome has met the dude before and he threatened to take her away, he knew all about us. He said he had been spying on us for a while now."  
  
"Well, I was thinking, we can't leave until Shippo comes back!" Kagome said as she rocked both Ryoko and Spencer in her arms.  
  
"You are right, we need to wait here until Shippo comes back, but what can we do, how do we know that Shippo hasn't already been here and is gone trying to find us?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well, in my time, at most sleepovers, girls don't sleep, they stay up all night and talk. Then they sleep in really late. I don't think there should be much of a difference with guys, right? I doubt that he has been here yet!" Kagome said. Ryoko and Spencer both started crying. They were tired and had not been fed yet, Kagome knew that she had formula in the rucksack, but she knew it was better for the baby to be breast-fed. "Umm.Guys. I think I need to feed the babies." Kagome tried to hint on.  
  
Mia realized what she meant. "We can't leave you along though, either me or Inuyasha will stay with you for now."  
  
"What about me?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Shut up Miroku! I'll stay with Kagome, Mia you can watch Spencer while she feeds Ryoko and then when Ryoko is fed then you can take her and we will take Spencer." Luckily Kagome had explained this 'feeding' part to Inuyasha, and he pretty much understood. Kagome had to laugh at the comment he made after she told him. "I knew they had to be used for something!" Inuyasha had said before when they were talking about it.  
  
Mia took Spencer and Miroku away, while Inuyasha stayed with Kagome. Kagome pulled her shirt up a bit and tucked Ryoko under her shirt. Once Kagome got situated, Inuyasha asked. "So, when do you think we should have the wedding?"  
  
"Whenever I lose this stomach!" Kagome said. "Ouch! Those are some hard gums!"  
  
"Hmm. I'm looking forward to it.. I have a perfect place for the honeymoon too!"  
  
"Great, I'm looking forward to it." Kagome said, "So, would you mind if we go back to my time and buy the dress there? You don't have to buy a tux there or anything."  
  
"Tux?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind. Do you want to bring the pups too, or leave them with Miroku and Mia?"  
  
"We will bring them, I think I might bring them to my mom, I'm sure she has forgiven me and would like to know that she is grandmother of not one but two kids." Kagome said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Hmm. Do you think I should come too, into the house with you I mean?"  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
"Well, I think your mother hates me!"  
  
"Nah, maybe a little, but she'll get over it. Plus my little bro adores you!"  
  
"Ok, we can leave tomorrow." Inuyasha said, they talked some more and then they called for Mia to bring Spencer back. She brought back the crying baby and handed him to Kagome. Kagome gave Ryoko to her and asked her to burp her also.  
  
"That's fine. Miroku, stop trying to hide, there is nothing for you to see, she has her shirt down."  
  
Miroku came down out of the tree that was next to Kagome. "You little pervert, what do you think you were doing? You idiot! Don't you know that were going to be married and your going around trying to spy on her! You make me sick!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I wasn't spying. I was just watching out for any suspicious people, that's all." Miroku explained, he wasn't very good at lying though. Just then Shippo came over the hill.  
  
"Hi guys. Oh no! Kagome had the baby. babies? I missed it! No! What dija have Kagome?" Shippo asked as he walked into camp.  
  
"Hi Shippo, well a boy and a girl. Their names are Spencer and Ryoko, I'm holding Spencer and Mia is holding Ryoko." Kagome said. She situated Spencer under her shirt as she talked.  
  
"Wow! Ryoko looks just like Inuyasha, if she was a boy and all I mean." Shippo said as he watched Mia pat Ryoko's back. "Can I hold her?"  
  
"Um. They're about to go to sleep, Shippo. When they wake up you can through!" Kagome said. She looked over and heard a loud burp come from Ryoko. Ryoko's eyes started to get droopy and soon they were closed. Soon after so did Spencer in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha laid out a blanket for Spencer and Ryoko. Mia and Kagome carefully laid them both down and then placed a blanket on top of them.  
  
"They are so cute!" Mia said in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Makes you want to have one, huh?" Miroku asked scooting a little closer to Mia. Mia gave a cold stare to Miroku.  
  
"Not a chance, Romeo!" Mia said as she stood up and walked over to the tent.  
  
The day went by pretty slow after that. No more mystery man for the day but still after the twins woke up they moved camp farther away from the town and closer to the well. By nightfall everyone was tired and they set camp and a fire up and rested for now. The babies were asleep next to Kagome on a blanket. They sat in a circle around the fire. From right to left. Inuyasha, Kagome, Ryoko, Spencer, Mia, Miroku and Shippo. Shippo and the twins were fast asleep.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do next?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Kagome, the pups, and me are going to her time tomorrow." Inuyasha said as he twitched one of his ears. Kagome nodded and replied.  
  
"Yes, we won't be gone long, just to visit my mom and grandfather and to pick out a dress also." Kagome said as she rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Oh. How do you think they will react to the twins?" Mia asked.  
  
"I hope it goes alright with them, I don't know how they could ever be mad at some beautiful babies like these." Kagome said as she slowly moved a piece of hair on Ryoko's head.  
  
"Kagome why don't you get some sleep, we can leave early tomorrow morning then." Inuyasha asked. Kagome was tired, she didn't really realize it though until she sat around the fire. She agreed and Inuyasha jumped and brought Kagome a pillow and a blanket. Kagome tucked herself next to the twins and rested. Soon everyone else laid down too. Inuyasha laid down next to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey, I can reach all the way around." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome turned her head to give him a look, Inuyasha took the chance and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Kagome blushed and laid her head back down with a smile on her face.  
  
Hmm. Such a sweet chapter ending. Now review and tell me what you all think! Thanks. The one and only ~~TeenSpyGirl~~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all of my faithful reviews. That is if I have any. I'm open for any ideas and flames are fine, it is better for one to know my mistakes then ignore them all together. Sorry it has taken so long for me to write the next Chapter, as you may have noticed I took my one really long story into ten much shorter chapters. I added some things in the earlier chapters and changed some things that were pointed out to me in my reader's reviews! Thanks to all of you who pointed out my mistakes. BTW I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did cause, boy, my life would be great!  
  
Kagome awoke so a loud cry. She tiredly opened one eye and saw Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree, he had Ryoko and Spencer in his arms and was trying to get them to stop crying. "Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't mean for them to wake you up." Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome sit up. Kagome wearily got up and walked over to the tree and looked up.  
  
"Inuyasha dija try changing their diapers?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha swiftly jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, I changed them." Inuyasha said. Kagome could see large bags under his eyes. He had been up for a good bit of time. 'Aww, the poor guy. They probably just need to be fed.' "Inuyasha they are most likely hungry. Don't worry you go back to sleep I'll feed them." Kagome told him.  
  
"Are you crazy, that guy is still after you, I'm not gonna allow him any chance of getting you." Inuyasha handed Ryoko and Spencer to Kagome. Kagome decided she might as well try to feed them both at the same time. Kagome sat down with her back to the tree. Inuyasha sat in front of her.  
  
"Are you sure you are not to tired. I really don't want you to stay up." Kagome asked as she situated herself. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm just fine. Is there anything else that you can feed them?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Um. Well in my rucksack there is some baby formula. If you get it I'll teach you how to make some, then you can feed them when ever you like." Kagome told him pointing to the backpack not far off. Inuyasha grabbed it and handed it to Kagome. She looked through it and pulled out a bottle and a powdery mixture. She pulled out her water bottle and handed everything to Inuyasha. "Okay it is simple just pour the powder into the bottle, then fill it with the water." Kagome told him.  
  
Inuyasha did so and then looked to Kagome for the next instruction. "Now just put on the nipple."  
  
"The WHAT?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh, stop it! Put the LID back on, yes. Then shake it up." Inuyasha followed the instructions and shook up the bottle. Kagome slowly got up careful not to move the babies much and had Inuyasha follow her. They walked back to the fire and Kagome told Inuyasha to place the bottle in the pot and wait a bit for it to warm up. Kagome continued feeding the babies while Inuyasha kept testing the bottle on his arm as Kagome had told him to do. When it was finally done, Kagome gave Inuyasha Ryoko and asked him to feed her. Ryoko was half full but Kagome need to teach Inuyasha how to feed them. Kagome taught Inuyasha about making sure that the bottle stays tilted up so that the baby isn't getting to much air in with the milk. After Ryoko was full Kagome asked him to burp her while she feed the full Spencer. Kagome would have thought that Inuyasha would have been to rough, but really he was to gentle. 'I think he is scared of his own strength.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"You'll have to pat just a bit harder." She told him. Both of them had a baby on there shoulder and they were burping them. A loud burp came from Ryoko, who Inuyasha was burping, and Inuyasha was surprised.  
  
"Hey! It threw up all over me!" Inuyasha said. Kagome handed him a wash cloth and shook her head sadly.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, you'll have to get used to it." Kagome said as she laid a wash cloth under Spencer's head. Inuyasha saw her and did the same.  
  
"How do you know how to do all this stuff?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, my little brother and cause I have had tons of baby sitting jobs. I don't work with babies to much but I'm used to it." Kagome said, Inuyasha replied with a simple 'oh' and continued patting the baby on the back. Soon both of the babies feel asleep on Inuyasha and Kagome's shoulders. They carefully laid them down on the blanket and Kagome and Inuyasha soon fast asleep next to the twins.  
  
The next morning came way to fast for Kagome. She awoke and saw that Inuyasha was feeding the twins along with Miroku. "I decided to teach the stupid Hentai something!" Inuyasha said when he saw the shocked look on Kagome's face. She just smiled at him and got up to get ready. By the time she came back the babies were happily playing with Shippo, Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was up in the tree with a stern look on his face. He just looked out and watch Kagome as she walked up to the tree.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" she asked him. Inuyasha swiftly jumped to the ground.  
  
"Yeah, the pups are changed and have some clean clothes on, there fed and burped. Anything I forgot?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, you did great thank you so much Inuyasha!" She slapped a quick peck on his cheek and smiled at him. They picked up Ryoko and Spencer from Miroku, Shippo, and Sango and left saying good bye.  
  
So. what ya think so far, hopefully I'll have another chapter out by Wednesday, depending on how much homework we get. Tell me what ya think by sending me a review. I know it is a very short chapter but I didn't have much time. I promise more as long as I keep getting the reviews. THANKS! 


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha ain't mine. I do love him though. I LOVE YOU INUYASHA! Ok don't worry I have real BF and junk but I wish there was someone like Inuyasha. He is the greatest and if any guy wants to know how to get a girl, just act like Inuyasha and believe me you'll get one. Ok. Back to the story.  
  
Kagome knocked three times on the chestnut door. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone down the well and came back to today time Japan. The door opened and Kagome's little brother opened the door. "Sis! Your back." He looked past Kagome and saw that Inuyasha was at the house with Ryoko and Spencer in his arms. "OH! COOL INUYASHA IS HERE TOO!" Souta, ran out to see Inuyasha. 'Well, I'm glad he missed me so much' Kagome thought. They walked into the house with Souta trotting behind Inuyasha bugging him with questions about fighting demons.  
  
"Who is it Souta?" Someone called from the kitchen. Kagome's mom came into the room with a bowl of cookie dough in her hands. She walked into the room and almost dropped the bowl. "My God! Kagome your back!" She handed the bowl to Souta and then gave Kagome a hug. Kagome noticed her shoulder was getting a little wet. She was crying, she really missed her. When her mother stepped back Kagome noticed that she now had flour all over her outfit. "Oh, I'm sorry hun. I have missed you so much. Well.I did get your letter. I am happy for you, a little disappointed, but happy. We need to talk though. I've missed you. Well your not that big, when are you due?" She hadn't realized that Inuyasha was holding anything, she didn't really notice that Inuyasha was even in the room.  
  
"Um. I already had them." Kagome said moving aside so that Inuyasha was move visible. Kagome gave her mother a smile at the look on her face at the twins.  
  
"TWINS! MY GOODNESS! They are adorable! What are there names." She asked as she took Ryoko and Spencer in her arms.  
  
"Ryoko and Spencer." Kagome said. "There newborns, they were born yesterday."  
  
"Your out of the hospital already? What is with that? I don't trust them hospitals in the feudal ages."  
  
"No mom don't worry." Kagome said. 'I can't tell her about the threats in the hospital, she would want me to stay here.' "They said I was just fine and that the babies were very healthy and they were a little short of rooms. I just told them I would leave early. Reluctantly they let me go." Her mother gave her a weird glare.  
  
"Ok. How is my.soon to be son in law treating you? I can't believe my girl is already getting married, I really wish you would get married here though!"  
  
"Mom, really I need to get married in feudal age, everything I am is in that time period! I can't disgrace this family here, I would like to keep this a secret though. I don't wanna know what my friends would say.Hojo! What about him, yeah I think I wanna keep it a secret, please. That goes for you too Souta! No telling anyone!"  
  
"Ok, I won't! Inuyasha do you want to come play with me?" Souta asked. Inuyasha looked at Kagome wanting to know what to do. Kagome gave him a reassuring smile. Inuyasha was pulled out of the living room and dragged into Souta 's room.  
  
Souta's room was bright with trains, planes, and cars all over the room. Inuyasha had never seen anything like that. Souta had model airplanes and a big black box. Souta sat down on the floor in front of the black box and hit a button and bright colors came out. Inuyasha stared at the people on TV. "Why are they talking to me?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.  
  
"There not. It is just a TV, you watch cartoons on them!" Souta said simply like everyone should know it. Souta flipped a switch and then picked up something connected to the box. He pressed button on the 'controller'.  
  
"What is that?" Inuyasha asked as he sat mesmerized by the two men fighting on TV.  
  
"This is a Playstation. I'm playing Mortal Combat!"  
  
"That is amazing, where did they learn such amazing powers?"  
  
"I don't know. That is how they come!"  
  
"You mean they are born with fighting skills like this?" Inuyasha asked as he watched the one karate guy shoot a bolt of lightning at the ninja girl.  
  
"I guess so, do you want to try?" Souta handed Inuyasha the controller. "Ok, just pick the person you want to use. Now this is to block and this is to attack." Souta taught Inuyasha all about the game and soon Inuyasha was kicking butt. Souta was having fun just watching Inuyasha play. Every once in a while Inuyasha would start yelling at the TV.  
  
Back in the living room, Kagome, her mom, who was holding Ryoko and Spencer, sat on the couch talking. "How could you though!" her mother said in a frustrated voice, she was holding back tears. "Your way to young to start a family!"  
  
"Mother, I know but, it is normal in there time. I love him also, and he loves me too!"  
  
"Feh! How do you know that? He is a demon!"  
  
"That doesn't make a difference, I still love him, demon or not!"  
  
"You just wait he will abandon you!"  
  
"No that was your husband who did that!" Kagome said, she knew it would strike a soft part in her heart. She really didn't have much more she could say, she was mad, she wanted to leave and she really wasn't worried about how her mother felt right then. She stood up and said. "Mom, I'm going with Inuyasha to pick out a wedding dress. Watch the twins, I'll be back soon." She tried to hold back tears, but her face was turning red, she could feel it. She walked out of the living room and into Souta's room, Inuyasha was standing at the doorway, he had heard everything. She had a feeling he would have they weren't really being that quiet in there short quarrel. Inuyasha look at her a little bit ashamed. He knew it wasn't his fault that he was a demon but he still felt like it was his entire fault.  
  
"It is alright Kagome, that stupid wench doesn't understand!" Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded in agreement while she wiped her eyes. "You wanna leave now?" He asked her. She nodded again and they left the house.  
  
"My mother. what does she know. She thinks I'm still a little child! She thinks that all men are going to be like my father! It wasn't your fault though Inuyasha, it was my father's. She has no right to be mad at you! You're going to be my husband and she needs to accept that!"  
  
"Kagome, I'm sure she will get over it, believe me. She was just letting off some steam." Inuyasha said. He stopped her in the middle of the sidewalk and turned to face her. "Kagome, please, it is gonna be alright, there is nothing she can do to stop us. I love you and will never treat you like your father treated your mother!"  
  
"It wasn't that he did anything to her. Well he did, but, when she found out she was pregnant with Souta, we already were hurting for money. He was kinda lazy and mom was working hard to make ends meet, while my dad kept losing his job. She was sick of it. Then dad started a job that worked nights. He was doing fine until after a week of his new job he started coming home drunk and late. Soon she found out that he had been cheating on her. Then one night he never came home. We got a letter from him a few weeks later saying that he was having an affair and that he had moved away and was living with his girlfriend. We never heard from him since. That was all before Souta was born, my mother never tried to find him, and she never wanted to see him again. We later moved to the shrine to live with my grandfather and life has been better ever since." Kagome finished. All Inuyasha said was 'Oh,' it made things much clearer now to him. They continued walking, silent though.  
  
"You know Kagome." Inuyasha started. "I would never do that to you." Inuyasha said with all honesty.  
  
"I know that Inuyasha, just my mother doesn't!" Kagome replied. "We are here." Kagome pointed to a small shop with a large window that showed a manikin dressed up in a beautiful fancy black dress. (I believe that in Japan or China the women where black for weddings and white for funerals.)  
  
They walked inside to see many large beautiful black dresses as they had seen in the window. Some showier some were more casual. Inuyasha picked a black bra and thong up. "Hey Kagome! I like this one!" Inuyasha said with a tint of sarcasm in his voice. Kagome turned around and her eyes got huge and she blushed a hot red.  
  
"Inuyasha!" was all that she could manage to say. She knew that Inuyasha was joking but still did he have to embarrass her like that!  
  
They searched around and found a really nice dress that would fit after her large stomach was gone. It was pure black and had a veil and everything. Inuyasha didn't really care what she was going to wear. The dress wasn't very expensive and Kagome had enough to buy the dress plus some shoes. She walked out of the store happy about her new dress. They decided to go and have some lunch, mostly because Kagome didn't want to go back to her home just yet. They stopped at a small Friendlys type place. Kagome ordered her and Inuyasha both a burger and fries.  
  
"What is this thing?" Inuyasha asked holding up the hamburger to eye level inspecting it.  
  
Kagome pushed his hands down, "Please stop that, you are drawing attention! It is a hamburger, it has a beef patty, tomatoes, lettuce, catsup, and it is on a bread bun! Just eat it!" Kagome said in a hushed voice.  
  
Inuyasha took a bite of it and gave her a smile of his satisfactory. "Oi! Kagome where have you been!" a friendly voice said. Kagome looked up from her own burger and saw that it was Hitome, a friend of hers. Inuyasha gave Kagome a wondering look asking in his head, 'Who is she?' Kagome turned and gave her a huge fake smile.  
  
"Hi, Hitome!" Kagome said. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this one. Luckily the booth that they were sitting at was covering her stomach. It was Inuyasha that she was worried about. How was she gonna explain him?  
  
"Who is this cutie?" Hitome asked. Hitome was the same age as Kagome and went to her school, she was always a bit on the blonde side though, and she had dark black hair that was cut short and brown eyes. She was the typical Japanese girl.  
  
Inuyasha gave a light growl under his voice at being called a 'cutie', Kagome gave him a look and he quickly shut up.  
  
"Oh, him? Um. A good friend of mine?" Kagome said questioning herself. Inuyasha just sat there and didn't say anything, he was gonna leave this to Kagome.  
  
"Anyway, I love his hair, and those ears are so cute, but aren't you a little old to be wearing a head band like that? I thought only little kids wore those with their Halloween costumes!" Hitome turned her attention to Kagome finally, Kagome was afraid that Inuyasha was gonna attack her for all the cracks that she has been making. "Kagome, you look like you gained some weight! You look so tired too! Your grandfather is right! You look like you have been sick for ages!" "Well, yes it really is bad." Kagome faked a slight cough and turned back to Hitome. "Well I must finish my meal and get back to the house, my mother will be worried about me soon!" She turned and was praying that maybe Hitome would get the message and leave their booth. Kagome continued eating and soon so did Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later than! I hope you feel better though!" Kagome waved good bye and finally Hitome went out the door.  
  
"Oh, Thank God that stupid wench left us along! I was about to chew off her grimy little head!" Inuyasha said as he started eating his fries.  
  
"That was way to close. Inuyasha, I'm ready to leave!" Kagome said. Inuyasha shoved a few more french-fries in his mouth and stood up getting ready to leave. "Inuyasha, do you mind if I wear your red kimono top. I'm afraid someone else will see me and figure it out. That was way to close for me when Hitome came." Inuyasha quickly took off the top and handed it to Kagome. Inuyasha now had his white T-shirt on and his red pants. Kagome felt the warm shirt. It smelled of Inuyasha, and it was so warm. She loved how it felt on her body. She thanked him and they bristly walked out of the store.  
  
Ok. That was it for now. I hope to get the next chapter out soon, I can tell you this though. She will be going back to her time. But something big is going to happen very soon. Then the story should get interesting. LOL I love cliffhangers! Ok, the next is being worked on as we speak so check back very soon! 


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, Sorry I never did get the last chapter out when I wanted to but I thought I might as well get the next chapter up and running also. Once again I don't own Inuyasha and never will. Anyway enough crying over that. Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up but I have been so empty of ideas. My best friend said I shouldn't try too hard at think of ideas, she said they'll come to me. I can only hope, well here it goes.  
  
"So where to know, unless you want to go back to your place?" Inuyasha said as he walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"I really don't know, let's get back to my place, we will pick up the twins and head back to the feudal ages. I don't wanna stay here anymore." Kagome told him. He nodded and they walked back to the shrine.  
  
Kagome opened the door and allowed herself and Inuyasha inside. She walked in and saw her mother watching TV with the twins asleep on a blanket. Her mother turned and saw Kagome. "I'm glad your back." Her mother didn't make eye contact with Kagome. She just turned her head back to the TV and waited for her daughter to respond.  
  
"I'm just gonna go back through the well, I picked out a dress and I'm gonna leave now." She gently picked up Ryoko and motioned for Inuyasha to do the same for Spencer. Neither baby woke up and without saying another word Kagome left with Inuyasha right behind her.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha went to the well and before they knew it they were back in Inuyasha's time. Inuyasha took a deep breath in a smiled. "It feels so good to be back home."  
  
Kagome nodded and thought about that. This was home to her. She felt like she had lived here all of her life. "Yeah. This is my home now, with you Inuyasha." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. By now the twins had woken up and were screaming for some food. Kagome check there diapers first and then realized that they were hungry. "They are hungry Inuyasha, I'll feed them for now." Kagome screamed over there loud cries. Kagome sat down and went through the routine of breast feeding the twins.  
  
"So how long till the wedding?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Soon, very soon. Is there a church anywhere around here?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Inuyasha said. "You know I'm looking forward to the honeymoon, it feels like it has been years since it has just been the two of us alone."  
  
"Yeah, I know whatcha mean." They were quiet for a moment. Then Inuyasha's ears picked up something.  
  
"What was that?" Inuyasha said putting a hand on his sheath. He stood ready to pounce. A tall figure walked out in front of them from behind a tree. "It's you again!" Inuyasha said as he recognized the tall dark figure. The mystery man had once again decided to veer his ugly face again. "Don't you just ever give up! I'm not gonna allow you to take my mate!" Inuyasha pulled out his sword and held up the transformed Tetsuiga.  
  
"Your mate?" The man said. Once again his face was being covered by the shadow of his black hat. The man laughed to himself and continued. "Why do you continue to listen to this demon! He is controlling you! Calling you his mate and making decisions for you!"  
  
"Maybe I like him to do so! I am his mate. He is not controlling me either! I make my own choices and so does he!" Kagome said trying to keep her voice low enough so that she would not to scare the babies. She held both of the twins securely in her arms.  
  
"He has brainwashed you isn't it obvious? Please, run away with me my love and I will show you what it feels like to have a real man by your side!" The man said. He gave Inuyasha a glare as he spoke. Inuyasha quickly took his chance and took a swipe at the man. The man dodged the attack and jumped into the nearby tree. With a quick swipe of his own he pulled off the hat and cloak and had a sword of his own in his hand. Kagome looked at the man trying to memorize every feature of the man. She had never seen him before that was for sure. He had short dark brown curly hair, he had his eyelids covered with black paint of some kind, making him look as evil as he was. He had bright blue eyes that stood out strongly because of the black eyelids. If Kagome hadn't known better she would have thought he had mascara on, but this time didn't have any kind of makeup like that, at least that was what she thought. He was tall and looked like he was built for speed. He was a bit lanky but well built. His arms looked strong and he kept a slight grin on his face, making him look terribly happy about what he was about to do. Then it hit Kagome, this man had a few Shikon Jewels on him.  
  
"INUYASHA! He has a few jewels! One is in his sword arm. Another is somewhere in his chest, there seems to be a few on his chest!" Kagome told Inuyasha trying to figure out how many he had.  
  
"Ok, now your going down!" Inuyasha once again raised his sword and slammed it down on the place where the man was standing. Inuyasha didn't stop, he continued to strike with his sword as fast as he could, nothing was working. "He is fast, we need to get out of here Kagome. KAGOME!" Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome being swept off her feet and into the arms of the enemy.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Inuyasha. I have what I came for. I'll even leave the two little brats with you." He said as he yanked the twins out of Kagome's arms and threw the twins both in the air. Inuyasha jumped and caught both and held them tight as he tried to catch the man. He was to fast and was gone before Inuyasha had any chance to catch him or Kagome.  
  
Once Inuyasha had lost sight of him he used his nose and tried to follow his trail that way, soon though he could no longer smell him or his precious Kagome anymore. Inuyasha stopped and looked down at the twins. A teardrop fell from his face. He had just let HIS Kagome slip through his fingers. He would not lose her though, there was nothing that could separate them. He would get her back safe and sound, and he would kill the man who did this to him. Inuyasha let the wild part of himself go as he dropped his head and let out a slight whimper, then pulling himself back together he looked forward and yelled as loud as he could. "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU HEAR ME! I WON'T LET YOU!" Then dropped his head again and cried along with the scared twins.  
  
Wahhh! I about cried writing this myself, I know it's a cliffy. but I have so much I wanna write for the next chapter so it should come out a lot sooner than this one did. I wanna start getting into the habit of getting at least 2 chapters in every week. I can only do this though if I get encouragement from my reviewers! So review away! Chapter 14 will be out sometime by this weekend I promise! 


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, I know the last chapter was a really bad cliffhanger so I really wanted to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Once again I don't own Inuyasha at all!  
  
"Where are you taking me!" Kagome mumbled through her kidnapper's hand. The man was holding her on his hip and running through the woods as fast as he could. He made no attempt to answer her question. She squirmed and kicked him in the back yet he seemed as though he didn't feel a thing. After more screaming, biting, kicking, smacking, squirming, and hitting from Kagome, she realized that they had stopped. It was a small cave. Not much of a happy place but it would keep the person inside dry. Kagome stopped torturing him and took a long look at the cave. When she stopped gawking at the cave she gave the man a mouthful. "What do you want from me! I won't help you find the jewels if that is what you want me for! Also Inuyasha will follow your scent and find us here!"  
  
Finally the man answered her. "He lost our scent long ago, angel." He jumped over the river outside the cave and went inside. He put Kagome down and saw just how much they had just jumped. It had been a huge 12-foot jump, and the river was flowing fast and furious. "Now we can finally be together without that half demon trying to deprive you of real life."  
  
"I want you to let me go!" Kagome told him as she stomped her foot to prove her point.  
  
"Now, baby, your so much cuter when you smile!" He grabbed the bottom of her chin and looked her straight in the face, their noses were almost touching. Kagome didn't know how to react but finally she was able to slap him hard on the right cheek. "Ouch, a little mad at me right now, that's fine, we can stay here and work things out together, it doesn't matter how long it will take. I would do anything for you my love."  
  
Kagome turned around and walked as far away from him as she could and sat down inside the cave. She shivered a bit. It was really cold in here with that river outside of the cave and it would soon be getting dark out too. "Ok, now for a formal introduction," the man said as he removed his cloak and handed it to Kagome who acted as if there was nothing there at all. Getting a bit frustrated he helped himself and wrapped her with it. Even though she wanted to rip it off and throw it in the river, she was cold and allowed it to remain on her. "I am." he started. "Tsuki-Mono the 3rd." he said acting as if he were royalty. (AN. Tsuki-Mono means Pickle in Japanese, don't ask me why I picked think name for him, I just love pickles!) "You can of course call me Tsuki-Mono!"  
  
"I shall call you what ever I want Mr. Tsuki-Sasu!" (AN. Tsuki-Sasu means Stick. but more as a verb, the noun for stick in bo.but enough sounding like a language teacher and back to the story.) Kagome turned her head away from him. She didn't want to even look at him.  
  
"Hash, my lady. I understand. Soon you will fall madly in love with me though my beautiful angel! You will forget all about your before life and live happily with me!"  
  
"Pssh, that's what you think!" she mumbled to herself as she sat thinking of some way to get herself out of this mess.  
Inuyasha was terrible lost now, it had started raining and he could find absolutely not scent from either one of them. The babies were crying and Inuyasha didn't want them to catch a cold out in the rain. He took shelter under a tree, he took Kagome's backpack and looked through it trying to find some formula. Soon Inuyasha had changed their diapers, started a fire, fed and burped the twins and the twins were now snug together asleep.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't sleep though. He couldn't stop blaming himself for what had happened today. If only he had not been so worried about where the jewels were and if they had gotten the hell out of there, they would all have been together right now. Kagome would probably be sleeping with her head on Inuyasha's shoulder with the twins in her arms. But he needed to stop thinking about that now and start thinking about what he was gonna do to get her back. Running his fingers through his wet and matted hair he groaned as if he had been thinking to hard. "How in the world am I gonna find her when I can't smell her at all, and I have no idea which way they went!" Inuyasha decided he best get some sleep, tomorrow he would be refreshed and maybe he would have some idea of what he could do! Finally after a few hours of tossing and turning, Inuyasha fell into a dreamless sleep.  
"Kagome, I want you to eat with me!" Tsuki-Mono had said. He was starting to get a little aggravated with Kagome. Kagome would not cooperate, she wasn't going to give him any satisfaction if she could help it. Tsuki-Mono stood up and walked over to Kagome. He knew what would get her mad, he came up to her and came right in her face and kissed her on the cheek. "There my angel, feel any better?"  
  
"Why, you. JERK! Leave me alone! I don't love you and I never will! I want to be with Inuyasha! YOU HEAR ME INUYASHA! NOT YOU!" Kagome screamed as she stood up and tried to take a low shot at him. He saw it coming and moved away just in time so that he wouldn't get kicked below the belt.  
  
"Now, no need to say the name of that ugly lowly mud faced demon! Look what he did to you! He got you pregnant, he made you have twins, he didn't care when you were taking away, and he doesn't love you!" Tsuki-Mono told her. Kagome didn't say a word but she did spit in his face. Then she decided what she would do. She walked over to the river, still flowing fast if not faster from the rain, took one last glance at him, winked at him, and then jumped in the river!  
  
The water was cold and her already frozen body just gave way. She lost feeling in her legs and arms, which was a little bit good because she hit many rocks along the way. Her body floated down the river. She didn't fight the water or try to get on fry land. She was tired and hungry, she wanted to be with Inuyasha and she felt that anything was better than being with Tsuki-Mono. Eventually she realized her body was on a bank and was partially out of the water, she tried to sit up, but her body ached and she felt dizzy. She gave up hope, only praying that somehow, someone would find her, but even that seemed like too much to ask for.  
  
Ok this was a very short chapter but I wanted to get a 14th chapter out by the weekend so. I hope you like it so far, there is much more that I have in mind but please, tell me two things in your reviews, 1. What has been the best part, And 2. What you think should happen. Thanks from all of you guys out there that have read and loved this story! I thank you all! Look for next chapter soon! Bye! 


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Inuyasha at all. It was pointed out to me that I had put Sango's name in for Ami, I'm sorry about that. I guess I was half-asleep when I wrote that, but then again I'm half-asleep most of the time when I write these. For some odd reason I get my strokes of creativity in the middle of the night, usually after my dog wakes me up to say that she wants out. Anyway back to the story and thanks reviewers for pointing that out to me! I love ya all!  
  
Inuyasha opened his eye and looked around. He tried hard to remember where he was. Then he remembered, it was early morning and the twins were crying. Inuyasha remembered the night before, he winced and looked over at the screaming babies. "Shh! Please! I need to think!" He told them. He reluctantly went rummaging through Kagome's rucksack and found some more formula. He made them each a bottle and sat holding them both in his arms. Inuyasha thought about the nutshell he was in and decided that the best thing would be to find Miroku and Ami, have them take the twins for now so that they would be out of danger, then he could continue his search.  
  
Inuyasha burped them and then packed up and was running through the woods trying to find Miroku's or Ami's scent. It was a lot easier to find and soon he had found them.  
  
"No, that can't be true! He just got away? No!" Ami said after Inuyasha told them the story. Shippo bounced up and down trying to hear the conversation.  
  
"What happened? Where is Kagome?" he asked. Inuyasha didn't feel like messing with him and knocked him once hard on the head. Shippo was unconscious for a good bit of time after that.  
  
"Inuyasha, we will keep the twins as you ask. We will stay here for now, go and find Kagome." Miroku told Inuyasha.  
  
"First you have to eat something though. You have to be hungry!" Ami told Inuyasha. Inuyasha agreed and quickly wolfed down some breakfast and was off to look for Kagome as soon as he could.  
Something sharp poked Kagome in the ribs. Kagome tried to take in a deep breath but ended up cough up water. Kagome heard something shriek. "Ah! Tenchi! Its still alive!" She then heard the patter of footsteps running away. Kagome tried to open her eyes. She was slightly successful but everything was out of focus. He body ached and her head hurt, she really needed some aspirin. She tried to cough some more of the water out of her lungs but even her lungs were sore.  
  
Kagome rolled onto her stomach and looked straight up at the sky. She never realized that someone else was there. (AN. No! ! Tsuki-Mono!. Just Kidding) "Who. Are you?" Kagome spat out between coughing fits.  
  
"Hush, we will get you some help, just rest, you look like you have been through a rough night." The woman standing over her said. The woman was middle age and had quite a few children running around. She told a few of them to do something but Kagome was to tired to pay attention. The next thing she knew she was being hoisted and brought inside a house. Kagome could smell fresh fruits in the house, she then realized just how hungry she was then.  
  
Kagome tried to focus on the house. It was small and had a kitchen and a large bedroom. The kitchen had a table with many chairs set around it. On the table was a big bowl of fruit. It looked delicious, apples, pears, oranges and many other fruits sat on top of each other. Kagome didn't realize that she was staring at the food until the woman she had first seen told her. "Oh, please if you are hungry do eat something. You look like you need a good meal."  
  
Kagome took a better look at the woman. She had short black hair, she look sweet but not someone who you would want to disobey. She smiled at Kagome and offered her a seat at the table. Kagome wearily sat down and handed Kagome a plate. "Take as much as you like ma'am!" Kagome graciously took an apple and ate it. It was just as good as it looked. It was fresh and even cold!  
  
When Kagome finished she gave her thanks to the woman. "Thank you so much ma'am. I'm sorry I have just landed in your river bank like that."  
  
"You look like you have had it rough! What ever happened to you?"  
  
Kagome looked at her arms. He cloths were ripped, her arms were bruised, and her legs were blue. Her right arm had a gash at the top of it. The lady brought her a slack of meat to place on her wounds and a wet rag to put on her gash. She cleaned herself up and looked much better.  
  
"Thank you again. I have to ask though, are all of those your children? You don't look nearly enough to have that many children." Kagome asked.  
  
"Thank you but no, I take in all of these children. Most of them have lost their parents to the war. There are 14 of them here."  
  
"14? I have two children of my own. I really need to get back to them and Inuyasha." She thought out loud.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?" The woman asked. "Kagome mumbled her simple nothing, and the woman continued. "Anyway where are my manners? My name is Kima." Kima said holding out her hand.  
  
"Kagome." Kagome replied as she shook Kima's hand.  
  
"And these are my children." Kima pointed to the door. Kagome looked and saw 14 heads looking curiously and quietly at them. Kagome didn't even realize that they were watching her. "Come here! Stop staring and come meet Kagome." The children filed into the room and one by one Kima introduced them.  
  
"Ami is 12, Brock is 11, Melody is 11 also. Kishla is 9, Josh is 8." Josh who whispered something in Kima's ear interrupted Kima. "He wanted me to change that to 8 ½. Tenchi is 8 and the twins Gabby and Abraham, Jack is 7, Alex is 5, Mandi is 5, Daisaku is 4, and Ginger is 3. Then there is my daughter Sabrina who is 13." The children were all different heights, some with bright freckles, and some with short hair. Some of the girls had dresses on and then some of the girls were in pants and had mud covering them from head to toe. Kima's daughter Sabrina was holding Ginger. They all were looking at Kagome waiting for her to say something.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome!" She said kinda nervous. Sabrina looked at Kagome with a whimsical look on her face.  
  
"How old are you?" she finally asked shifting Ginger to her other hip.  
  
"15." Kagome replied.  
  
"You look so much older than 15!" Kima said. "You said something about you have two of your own!"  
  
"Yes, it is a long story and now I have to get back to my fiancée. It is a long story, but I really have to leave. I'm sorry. Thank you so much."  
  
"Please, stay at least for the day and then spend the nigh then you can leave tomorrow, I'm sure your not feeling 100% well yet." Kima said.  
  
"Thank you, I will."  
Inuyasha ran through the Inuyasha forest. He soon came upon the Bone Eaters well. "Dang! I knew it. Their scent is impossible to pick up. I don't know where to begin." Inuyasha then followed the same trail he went down the night before. No luck. He couldn't find Kagome's scent anywhere! Inuyasha landed in a tree and sat down to think. Just then a Inuyasha's ears twitched. He heard something in the bushes.  
  
"Who there!" Inuyasha barked to the bush. Inuyasha then saw someone he thought he would have never been happy to see. The mystery man stood right before him. The hold time Inuyasha had been looking for him and it so happens he comes to him on his own.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" they said at the same time.  
  
"Wadda mean where is Kagome you freak! You kidnapped her!" Inuyasha yelled at him.  
  
"Yes, that is true, yet she Hs not come back to you? Maybe she didn't make it. I couldn't find her anywhere along the river."  
  
"What was that you said you idiot!"  
  
"Would you stop calling me names! My name is Tsuki-Mono the 3rd! I would also like it if you called me that."  
  
"When pigs fly you hentai!" With that Inuyasha took a swing at Tsuki-Mono. Tsuki-Mono was lost in his thoughts of where Kagome was and Inuyasha hit him with his Tetsuiga. Tsuki-Mono arm was bleeding from the large wound on his arm.  
  
Ok, next chapter up soon! It took me a while to get this chapter up but it is a good bit longer than my normal chapters. Look for the next chapter by Saturday the latest. I'm gonna try to get them out once a week unless I get more reviews then I will try to get two out a week. Let's put it this way. When I hit one hundred Reviews I will get chapters out every other day. So another 30 reviews or so and then I will be putting out chapters EVERY OTHER DAY! Ok so review REVIEW REVIEW! 


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Inuyasha, I'm sorry I noticed when I went back through my last chapter I made quiet a few stupid mistakes! I'm really sorry about that. I'm also sorry about not having this out by Saturday. I was gone all of Friday-Sunday, and I didn't get home until Sunday night. I was tired and went to bed. Sorry! Anyway now on with the next chapter.  
  
Inuyasha fled the scene once he hit Tsuki-Mono. He had all the information he needed, he knew of a rive that flowed about a mile away from the Bone Eater's Well. He quickly found the river and soon picked up on Kagome's scent.  
Sabrina and Kagome sat down in the bedroom and talked. The bedroom was filled with bunk beds and single beds. There was more than 15 beds in there, Kagome guessed that they were for any other children and guest. Sabrina was intrigued by the fact that Kagome was wedded to a half demon. "So, what does he look like?" Sabrina asked as if they were two best friends talking about a cute guy she saw in the mall. (AN oh, come on everyone does that right?)  
  
"He is the greatest. He is tall but not to tall, his hair is the white as the moon and is so silky. The best thing is his body. Perfect 6 pack! You couldn't ask God for a better body!" Kagome laughed along with Sabrina at the comment. "His eyes just pierce into your soul, the bright yellow glaze coming from them just overwhelm you every time he looks at you. What is really cool is that I have full command on him just because of one word. Sit." Kagome said. Just then a loud thud was heard right in the door. Sabrina screamed and Kagome gasped, blushed and was happy all in the same moment. Inuyasha was plastered to the floor in the doorway.  
  
Sabrina stood up and said, "Is. Is this him?" Inuyasha stood up and said.  
  
"I never knew how you felt about my body. 'Couldn't ask God for a better body.' Huh?" Inuyasha said as he walked over to the beat red Kagome and kissed her intimately. Sabrina just stood staring at the two of them. When they had finished Sabrina was able to say. "You weren't kidding, Kagome, he is delicious!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and gave her a glare, he really didn't like being called anything that branched off of 'cute'. He flexed his claws and gave her a 'I dare you to say that again' glare. "Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so glad you came back! I missed you so much!" Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha around the chest. "How did you find me though? I don't even know where I am!"  
  
"You scent was easy to follow. Plus Tsuki what's his name told me, the stupid idiot. I don't think he will be coming to get you any time soon though, not after I took a gash out of his arm."  
  
"I'm not even gonna asked!" Kagome said. "Inuyasha, where are the twins?"  
  
"They are with Miroku and Mia." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome waiting for her to get up so they could leave. "Well, aren't we gonna leave yet?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.  
  
"I have been asked to spend the night here, it will be dark soon, and I am still worn out." Kagome told him.  
  
"That's fine, I'm just glad your safe, what dija do to the guy though he seamed pretty P.O.ed if you asked me."  
  
"Nothing really, spit on him then surprised him when I jumped into the river."  
  
"That was stupid of you!"  
  
"You sound so anxiety-ridden!"  
  
"I was worried about you! I didn't know what was going to happen to you! We can spend the night here and then we will take out time on the way back. Just for you and me." He pecked her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to get changed, do you wanna help?" Inuyasha asked toying with her.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome said as she turned hot pink again. Sabrina just sat back and watched the couple go at it and couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha left the room and Kagome soon joined Sabrina in laughing their sides off.  
Back at camp where Miroku, Mia, and Shippo were happily watching the twins. Miroku was giving them their first speech lesson. It was one simple word, was all that he was trying to get them to say.  
  
"Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit." Miroku repeated over and over again. The twins just looked happily up at Miroku with their big eyes and smiled at him. "Come on you two! I want to know if the spell will work for you two along with Kagome! We will try again. Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit."  
  
"Isn't he ever gonna stop that?" Shippo asked, even he was tired of hearing sit over and over.  
  
"Miroku, I hate to burst your bubble but they're only a few days old. I'm surprised they have even smiled so far but there is no way that they can say a word yet."  
  
"See." Spencer said trying to repeat what Miroku was saying over and over again.  
  
"Mia! Spencer almost said it! Come here! Sit. Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit."  
  
"Set?" Spencer said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"No, Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit.Sit."  
  
"Sit!" Chirped Ryoko happily. Miroku's face lit up. He held Ryoko around the armpits and lifted her in the air and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Yes! Finally! Thank you! I told you they could do it!" Miroku said triumphantly.  
  
"Wow, I wonder if the word would have the same effect on Inuyasha. You better pray it doesn't!"  
  
"Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit!" Ryoko kept chirping. Soon Spencer joined in too and both were happily saying sit over and over again.  
  
I thought that the whole sit thing with the twins would be funny! So the twins learn there first word Kagome is safe with Inuyasha. But there is still much more to come. I can promise you this, Tsuki-Mono is not out of the picture just yet! It might take me a while to get the next chapter up I have a super long report to do. It is probably going to take me most of the weekend to do! So, check back soon and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. 


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Inuyasha at all, ok glad I got that over with.  
  
***  
  
Just before I start the next Chapter I am up for any idea's on what should happen next! My reviews have been mostly people saying review soon, love your story and so on and so forth! Thanks to all of you, but I want to hear what you really think. I got one review that stated how they love the part when Kagome spit in Tsuki-Mono's face, and one other that said they thought it was the funnies thing to have the twins learn how to say sit! I love those kinda reviews so please keep those coming! Now I need people to tell me how they want this story to progress. Someone asked me to have some Fluff with Inuyasha and the twins. I promise you there will be some cute scenes with Inuyasha and them! I really hope to start a new story soon with a slave story line. I seem to love reading Learning To Let Go and Choosing A Partner so much that I decided to start a story of my own with Inuyasha being a slave, though I have a much different idea than those two stories.  
  
I highly recommend reading those two stories. Choosing A Partner is by Silver and is completed. I loved that story so much and if Silver is reading this than I would like to say. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVED YOUR STORY SO MUCH, I WANTED ALL MY REVIEWERS TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR STORY CAUSE I LOVED IT SOOOOO MUCH!" As for Learning to let go, I haven't finished reading it yet but I love it so far so check out that story too! Another one of my favorites is by Artemis, (I think I spelled that right) he or she's story Easy As 1 2 3, is also a great story, I was so happy when I saw that Artemis had reviewed for this story thank you so much! Your story was much loved by me!  
  
Now on with the show!!!  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Inuyasha changed and went outside to play with the many kids. Kagome and Sabrina were sitting outside and talking away. Kagome laughed at Inuyasha as he tried to keep all of the kids off his back. They were trying to knock him over and dog pile him. Inuyasha was having a heck of a time staying up. Eventually he went down and all the kids immediately jumped on him, screaming and laughing at the same time.  
  
"He never really liked kids before." Kagome stated to Sabrina. "He really had a change of heart, ever since I had the twins he seams to have changed the way he thinks."  
  
"I think you have changed him." Sabrina said. "You have told me of how he was when you first met, I would never believe he was the same person. He is caring, and loves you." Kagome smiled and nodded her agreement.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
That night Kagome and Inuyasha shared one of the larger beds in the room. Kagome wrapped herself around Inuyasha and was fast asleep. Inuyasha however was wide awake and looking around but careful not to wake Kagome.  
  
"I wonder what ever happened to the widow. What happened to her husband. I have killed so many innocent men and never thought about there own wives at all. I can't imagine the pain she must have gone through after losing her husband. I never want to put Kagome through that kind of pain. Almost every day I look at death in the face. It's all for those jewels too. I can't stop looking for those jewels though or someone like Naraku will get there hands on them.  
  
"What if I were to finish collecting them and then not use them. I could give it to that old Hag women and she could take care of them. Then I can continue living my life with Kagome. Right? Yet, I don't wanna just let life pass me by though. I want to do something else in life."  
  
Inuyasha fell asleep confused in his own thoughts.  
  
********  
  
Kagome woke up that morning felling better she had felt in a long time. "Inuyasha? Are you awake?" Kagome sat up and stretched. While doing so she knocked Inuyasha off the bed. "Opps!"  
  
"I am now!" Inuyasha commented. He stood up and gave Kagome quirky look. Kagome laughed and got out of bed.  
  
"Can we leave now?" Inuyasha asked trying not to sound like he was complaining.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Lemme say good-bye to Sabrina real quick and we can leave."  
  
After they all had said there good-byes they started to leave only to hear all of the kids running out of the house begging to say good-bye to Inuyasha real quick. They stumbled over to Inuyasha, looking as though they were half-asleep (which they were) and Inuyasha had to personally say good-bye to each of them.  
  
Finally after that they were able to leave.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back the whole way. They stopped quite a few times, once they stopped at a town just so Kagome could have a nice dinner with Inuyasha. After that night they went out of the town set up camp and Inuyasha and Kagome stayed up talking. Kagome had so much fun. Inuyasha never stopped apologizing for what had happened. He felt like it was his entire fault.  
  
"Kagome, what if we were to finish collecting the jewel fragments, but then we gave the completed jewel to Kaeda to watch over. I won't use it to become a full demon, and then we can go on with our marriage as a normal couple would. Heck, maybe we could live in your time."  
  
"I really don't have any use to bring you to stay in the future time, I also don't wanna be a normal couple and live a normal life. I want to go on adventures with you. I couldn't deprive you of a happy life just because you feel obliged to settle down and live a normal human life. You're not a human, well you are but not a full human, you're a demon too. There is no reason why you should live like any normal human. We can finish our search, then once the twins are old enough they can join us on our adventures. It will be just like it is today."  
  
"I'll feel like I have to protect all of you though."  
  
"Inuyasha, they have demon blood in them too, and I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Pshh, whatever you say." Inuyasha said. Kagome gave him a hurt look. "Sorry, I just have had so much on my mind lately. I know you say you can take care of yourself, but if anything were to happen to you I would never forgive myself."  
  
Kagome nodded her understanding and moved closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave her a sly smile and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome sank back into him and starred up at the stars. She sighed loudly and tilted her head back to look at Inuyasha. He was looking straight down onto her and smiling. She gave a soft laugh and closed her eyes and relaxed into him.  
  
************************************  
  
Ok, sorry to tell you this guys, but I'm going to be gone all weekend. I'll be in VA. Luckily I plan on bringing my faithful laptop with me. So. You can count on a really long chapter, or two chapters Monday or Tuesday. I wanted to tell you all thank you so much! Now I'm up to 75 reviews the last time I check! THANKS! 


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Inuyasha or any one of the characters that you see on the Inuyasha comics, TV or anything else. I do own Ryoko, Spencer, Tsuki-Mono, and Mia. Thanks!  
  
The next morning after Kagome and Inuyasha's night under the stars, Kagome awoke to find out that she still lying on Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha was awake and looking out, lost deeply in his own thoughts, yet again.  
  
"Good morning, Inuyasha." Kagome said with a deep yawn. "Sleep well?" She stretched her arms out, careful not to hit Inuyasha in the process.  
  
"Hmm.? Oh, you're awake. Yeah I slept fine, you?" Inuyasha said coming out of his daze.  
  
"Same." Kagome said with a smile. She laid her arms back down and tilted her head back. She looked at Inuyasha, he kissed her on the forehead and Kagome blushed.  
  
Inuyasha stopped smiling at Kagome and his ears twitched. "What?" Kagome asked when she saw him sniffing the air.  
  
"Shh. gimme one second." Inuyasha stood up and Kagome moved aside. Sesshormorru (I don't think I spelled that right but anyway.) is here." Inuyasha said as he moved in front of Kagome and put his hands on his hilt preparing himself for anything.  
  
"Bout' time you noticed me, dear Brother." (AN I have never heard Rin talk but I believe later in the story line she does talk so in this part she does talk. I'm sorry if it's a little OOC for her but.) Sesshormorru said as he walked slowly toward them. Behind him stood Rin. (AN I killed the stupid little goblin thing or whatever he was. I know. I'm evil.) Rin was smiling from ear to ear and humming a cute little song while she rocked her head back and forth.  
  
"What do you want!?!" Inuyasha asked in a furious voice.  
  
"I wished to see my little brothers new mate. From what I have heard I believe. I'm an uncle now." He said slowly as if to annoy Inuyasha even more.  
  
"Yeah, what else did you want?"  
  
"Nothing, I really wanted to see the pup, but it seems you don't have it with you. Where is it?" Sesshormorru asked. His 'it' referred to the babies.  
  
"I wanna see the baby, Fluffy." Rin demanded of Sesshormorru. Kagome and Inuyasha held back the laughter as Sesshormorru winced at his nickname from the young girl.  
  
"So, your not gonna fight me for the Tetsuiga? This is a first! Where is the ugly rodent Jaken?"  
  
"I have no idea, but he is not missed, I woke up one morning and he was dead." (AN, Hee hee) "As for the girl, I have a slight liking to her, even if she is human. I might have gotten that from Father. It looks like you have it worse though. You matted with a human girl, not even from our time. You seem to have forgotten that you are half demon, your human side off you is taking over. Is that ring on her finger your engagement vow?" Sesshormorru asked.  
  
"What's it to you?" Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Nothing really, it is a pity though. You are a strong demon, even if you are just a half-breed, you just let your human instincts get the better of you. You have announced your love to that feeble girl. You could at least have held on to demon traditions for announcing your love to her."  
  
"Would you just shut up and leave already!"  
  
"Fine then, but I do want to see the pup soon. I will also be back soon to get the Tetsuiga. Farewell." With that Sesshormorru left with Rin at his heels.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kagome asked when Inuyasha came and sat back down next to her.  
  
"Nothing, he was being the normal jerk that he is."  
  
"What did he mean by 'holding on to Demon Traditions'?" Kagome pestered. Inuyasha knew that she would ask. That was precisely why Sesshormorru had said that to him, just so that Inuyasha would have to tell Kagome. Or, as Sesshormorru hoped, show it.  
  
"It is just the normal way for a demon to announce his love to his mate. I did it the human way, when I asked if you would marry me."  
  
"What would you normally do?" Kagome asked even though she could tell Inuyasha really didn't want to go into the subject.  
  
"Well." Inuyasha said hesitantly, he slowly bent his head down to Kagome shoulder. Kagome didn't know what he was gonna do but she trusted him enough not to try and stop him.  
  
Inuyasha bit hard through her skin and Kagome suddenly received a huge shock of pain on her shoulder from where he had bit her. "Ouch," Kagome said half-heartedly. She had asked for it.  
  
Blood soaked through the spot on her shoulder. Inuyasha cleaned the wound up with some water and a wash cloth.  
  
"Sorry, but it would have been hard to explain and I was gonna do it sometime, I just didn't know how to explain it. It is more of a territorial thing. Demons will be able to smell it and back off, at least there supposed to. It is like the wedding ring except it is there for good. At least the scent will. I'm sorry if there is a scar left."  
  
Kagome rubbed the wound. "It is alright, I guess." Kagome tried to remove the wound from her mind. "Do you wanna get moving, I wanna get back to the twins as soon as possible now that your brother wants to see them."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his agreement and they packed up and left.   
  
Sorry it took so long, this past few weeks I had so many reports for school I just never had any time to put this on the website.  
  
No date on next chapt but it will be soon! Look for my new story coming out with Inuyasha and Kagome, a slave story. Thanks to EVERY1!!!! 


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Inuyasha at all.  
  
******  
  
"We're back!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha and Kagome made there way over the hill and over to where Ami, Miroku, Shippo, and the twins were.  
  
"Kagome your safe!" Ami said as she came running towards Kagome with Ryoko in her arm. She gave Kagome a hug and looked as though she was gonna cry. Miroku soon followed with Shippo on his heels. Miroku was holding Spencer, and when he reached Kagome, he almost had the chance to give her a hug as Ami did but the Inuyasha mouth to him, 'you do and you die!' silently to Miroku. Miroku got the message and gave Kagome an innocent smile. Inuyasha gave the same smile to Miroku.  
  
Kagome took the twins in her arms and held them close to her. "They have changed so much since I last left. They're bigger too." Kagome hinted to Inuyasha that she needed some help. Inuyasha didn't take two steps before Ryoko recited her favorite and only word.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Ah!" Thud. Inuyasha's necklace glowed and then he was sent headfirst into the ground. Ryoko and Spencer both began to laugh.  
  
"Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit!" They happily sang together.  
  
"PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP!" Inuyasha begged head still in the dirt.  
  
"I think were gonna need to make a trip to see Kaeda." Kagome said handing Ryoko to Ami and running out of earshot of Inuyasha. Miroku and Shippo followed them and Inuyasha stayed in his implanted hole in the ground.  
  
"MIROKU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
Miroku heard the cry and said. "Ya think he knows I did it?" The other three gave him a sorry look and sat down to try to get the twins to fall asleep.  
  
*********  
When they were asleep, Miroku, Shippo, and Ami said that they would once again watch over the twins while Kagome and Inuyasha went to see Kaeda about getting the necklace that Inuyasha wore removed. Kagome really had no need for the necklace now that she could trust Inuyasha, she laughed when she remembered how Inuyasha had tried to kill her just so he could get the Shikon No Tama.  
  
"Finally gonna have this wretched thing removed!" Inuyasha said while playing with the necklace on his neck. "I wonder if I can keep the necklace though. I've grown pretty fond of them."  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a weird look. "Sorry. I think I have had to many blows to the ground."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha continued walking through the woods to Kaeda's hut. Kagome really hated to leave the twins once again, but there just weren't many other choices.  
  
Late after nightfall, they reached the small hut outside of the Inuyasha forest. Kagome yelled into the hut before entering. No one answered. Kagome tried again, still standing outside the hut. Inuyasha quickly got tired of Kagome calling for Kaeda and took matters into his own hands.  
  
"HEY! YOU OLD WENCH! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" Inuyasha yelled, then instead of waiting for an answer barged right into the hut, without a second thought.  
  
"Inuyasha! You can't just walk in her hut like that!" Kagome said reluctantly following him. Kaeda was inside but asleep.  
  
"Jeeze, I guess she can sleep through pretty much anything!" Inuyasha said giving the sleeping Kaeda's arm a nudge.  
  
"Stop that Inuyasha!" Kagome squatted down to Kaeda's height and whispered softly. "Kaeda-sama, please wake up Inuyasha and I need a favor of you."  
  
Kaeda stirred a bit then woke up. "Alas, child it is nice to see you!" she said when she was awake. "My word, your stomach, are you expecting a child?"  
  
"Yes. well. they were already born."  
  
"My. and."  
  
"Inuyasha and I had twins. A girl and a boy, Ryoko and Spencer."  
  
"I knew ye two would be together. I just wondered how long it would take for Inuyasha to get over my sister."  
  
Inuyasha gave her a glare, only because he didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Well, what did ye need of me?"  
  
"Inuyasha needs his necklace taking off. You see, Miroku taught the twins their first word and it happened to be 'Sit'" Thud. "Oh! I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I keep doing this to you!"  
  
Inuyasha sat mumbling away about women and how they can be so stupid, while Kagome finished her story.  
  
"It so happens that the spell works for them as well, and they won't stop saying si- the word, over and over." Kagome said catching herself.  
  
"Thank you!" Inuyasha said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
"Very well, its not that hard. Kagome, remove the necklace."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.  
  
"Yes, Kagome is the only one that can take it off. Apart from the twins now." With nothing more said Kagome removed the necklace with great ease and with Inuyasha P.O.ed after finding out that Kagome could have taking the necklace off at anytime, they left Kaeda's hut.  
  
***************  
  
Ok next chapter up very soon I hope. Thanks to all who have been reviewing and might you have the wrath of angry bears and waterfalls descend upon you if you don't review. That's all. Love Ya! 


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't believe this whole time you could have taken it off of me!" Inuyasha said as they walked into camp.  
  
"Shh!" Ami said, she held her finger to her lips and then with the other hand pointed to the twins asleep, curled up around a sleeping Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha gave up and jumped up a tree to sleep in for the night. Kagome could tell he was in an extremely bad mood. Then she had an idea. Kagome's face lit up. She walked over to the tree Inuyasha was sleeping in and started to climb up it.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down with pity on Kagome. "What are you doing wench!"  
  
"Don't call me that, I'm coming to sleep with you!" Kagome said between her huffs of breath, she was still trying to make her way up the tree.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha said. "Don't, I'll come down there." Inuyasha said trying his hardest to be polite, it was hard for him to do in front of other people. He thought it made him look weak to submit to a woman, not even demon.  
  
Kagome slid down the tree yet again and landed hard on her butt. Inuyasha came bounding down to the ground with simple ease. Kagome stood back up trying to ignore the pain and Inuyasha gave her a sinful smile.  
  
Kagome ignored the look and walked over to her sleeping bag and got inside and then motioned for Inuyasha to come in too.  
  
"There isn't enough room!" Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Are you saying I'm fat!" Kagome said to him hotly.  
  
"No, I'm mean. fine but it is gonna be a tight fit.  
  
Inuyasha squeezed into the sleeping bag which despite the look was very comfortable, and Inuyasha didn't care about being that close to Kagome. Kagome curled up to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him, it was pure bliss to both of them.  
  
Inuyasha took in the sweet smell of Kagome, her hair smelled of the finest fruits and her body was rich with smells of the sweets that she would bring the group. Then he smelled her scent, innocent and knowing, relaxed and free minded. He could live like this forever.  
  
Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome from his sleeping bag and than looked at Ami giving her a longing look.  
  
"Not tonight monk!" Ami mouthed to him. Miroku read her lips, sighed and turned over to go to sleep. *****  
  
Kagome awoke to her the babies crying. Shippo was standing overtop of Kagome wondering what to do. The poor fox demon was still half-asleep. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, his ears were twitching like mad but he was still asleep. "Ok Shippo, I have them now you can go to sleep." Kagome told him through a yawn. Shippo nodded and walked back over to his normal sleeping bag.  
  
Kagome got up but in the process nicked Inuyasha with her heal. Inuyasha subconsciously grabbed hold of Kagome and pulled her back down. Kagome almost fell on top of him but he made her lie back down next to him. "Inuyasha." She squeaked as his grip got tighter as she tried to get away.  
  
"No, stay!" Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep. "You smell good." Inuyasha then brought his head right to her head and sniffed her hair and had a goofy smile. Kagome tried not to laugh as she once again tried to get up.  
  
"Don't leave me!" Inuyasha said but lost grip of her and she made an escape from the sleeping Inuyasha. Inuyasha then sighed and fell back asleep like nothing happened.  
  
Kagome shook her head and walked over to the crying babies. She nursed them both at the same time and then rocked them back to sleep.  
  
The sun wasn't even up by the time they were both asleep. Kagome was so tired she quickly and gently laid them back down and then slept right beside them to tired to walk back to the sleeping bag and try to get back in.  
POV of Inuyasha after Kagome fell asleep with the twins  
  
Inuyasha had woken up to Ryoko rolling around saying her favorite word. The sun had not risen yet and Kagome was no longer beside him. He was worried for a second before he realized that she was over near the twins. He got up and walked over to where they were and picked up Ryoko. She cooed at him happily and smiled. "Sit" she chirped. Inuyasha winced at first but then remembered that he was no longer under the rule of 'sit'. Inuyasha rocked her and stood up holding her.  
  
"Little pup looks just like me." Inuyasha said rubbing Ryoko's ear. Her ear twitched and Inuyasha gave a short laugh. Then Ryoko squinted her face all up and smiled while twitching her ears. Inuyasha laughed and mocked her. She laughed at his face and giggled while Inuyasha danced around the forest floor with her in his arms. He went back to sit next to where Kagome was sleeping and rocked Ryoko back to sleep. She was tired out and soon was asleep.  
  
The next morning Inuyasha was found sleeping with Ryoko in his arms. Kagome called it a Kodak moment and snapped a picture of it. She smiled at the thought of all the fun she could have with this new picture in her possession.  
  
OK that's all for today. Don't count on a new one any time till next week, cause I have my prom/formal and then I'm spending the night at a friend's house. I'll try for Monday! 


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 21 Hi everyone. I just really want to thank everyone who has reviewed. The next chapter will be dedicated to your questions and me giving answers. So if you have any questions about the story or just something I didn't put clearly enough for you just ask away and I will get as many down in the next chapter as possible. SO. Review and ask and I will answer! I will have the next Chapter hopefully by Monday-ish. Thanx so much! You have really made this story great!  
  
The group moved camp the next night for Kagome sensed two jewel fragments not far off. It had been the first day she had tried to sense were a fragment of the Shikon Jewel was. She had a real bad feeling about these jewels. They walked all day till about lunch when Kagome said enough and that the babies really needed to let off some energy. So they stopped there for lunch. Kagome knew that the fragments weren't far yet she kept getting the feeling that they were rapidly coming towards them even though their group wasn't moving. She tried to push it out of her head while she enjoyed some freshly cooked Raman noodles.  
  
Just as she was about to open a bag of chips she felt the floor swept away from her feet. So she thought.  
  
"Kagome, how is this dog-turd treating." It was Koga, the wolf demon. That would explain the fragments she had noticed moving towards them. Kagome wondered what had made Koga stop mid-sentence like that.  
  
Inuyasha was up and ready to kill as he saw Koga pick up HIS mate in his arms. Koga then began to sniff Kagome's neck. He sniffed the spot Inuyasha had bit her.  
  
Kagome saw Koga's heart break, right then and there. She figured he must have seen the marking Inuyasha had left on her.  
  
Koga then laid her carefully back down on her butt, and looked Inuyasha in the eyes.  
  
"I never thought you would actually claim her." Koga said, holding back tears.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha said in his normal tone.  
  
Koga then bent down to be eye level with Kagome. "Kagome. I'm sorry." Kagome wondered what he was meaning. "For. LETTING THIS HALF BREED DOG TAKE YOU IN AS HIS MATE!" Koga yelled. "I knew I should have staid and fought for the right to take you as mine, but now it is to late for me."  
  
Just then the babies began crying because of Koga screaming. Koga took one look at the twins, it didn't take a genius to figure out whose kids they were. "Jeeze, dog turd, you hardly even waited to get her to have your pups!"  
  
Inuyasha had just about enough of the name-calling. He then said, "Ok, Koga, you have the jewel fragments that I need. As far as I see, you are the enemy. It is not helping either the way you are talking about my mate and I. She is mine so back off, or you'll pay with your life."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Before anything else was said though, Koga had fled. Nothing more was said.  
  
Kagome felt awful. The poor guy had announced his love to her long ago. She had a soft spot for him for that reason. Nothing more. She couldn't hate a guy that had some much feeling for her. Kagome said there thinking about the situation and the heart broken wolf demon, while Mia and Miroku tended to the twins.  
  
Inuyasha was mad that Koga had fled. He was ready to fight for Kagome, he knew Koga had already asked Kagome to be his mate, well really told her she was to be his mate. That, in its self, made Inuyasha furious. He then put down his guard and walked over to Kagome and kissed her passionately, just to put her mind at ease for a moment.  
  
Sry its such a short chapter. I'm kinda pressed for ideas about what's gonna happen next cause I know what I want to happen its just getting it down on paper or computer for me. Like I said before the next chapter is gonna be dedicated to your questions. ASK AWAY! I'll answer everything I can and make note to those I can't. I've seen every American episode of Inuyasha and the next two episodes after the American ones stop in Japanese. I know pretty much what I'm talking about. 


	22. Chapter 22

Hey! Long time no updating I know and I am truly sorry about that. I spent a lot of time reading other peoples stories, think of how I can make mine better and much more, I'm going to try and make up for it all by giving all my loyal reviews. (Looks out into the Internet world to see no one in the audience except for some little old ladies looking for the bingo room) another good long chapter! Yeah. Anyway I've decided to answer you very few questions that I saw and to put up an extra long chapter. I hope. BTW the old geezers in the back, the bingo room is 3 doors down! (LOVE THERE MUSIC!!!)  
  
Q&A  
  
Many people have told me time in and time out that I have switched between the names Mia and Ami, I'm so sorry about that, it is my fault, I wrote another story on this site that had a original character that I named Ami, then I wrote this story and I named my girl here Mia. My fault all the way I should have waited and started writing this story after I had seen the episode when the introduced Sango and then life would have been so much easier! I hope you can all bare with my mistakes in putting Ami's name in instead of Mia. I will remember never ever make my own characters that have really close names ever again. Thank You  
  
I know the mother in the story was kind of OOC but. forgive me I'm once again sorry!  
  
I hope to try and make most of the main characters in the TV show Inuyasha make and appearance in this fic. Sesshy has, and so has Koga, now I am hoping to get that stupid Hojo in here. I have yet to figure out how to place him in here yet so.  
  
I will be finishing this fic, many have asked that and asked when the next chapter will come around. I promise you to keep coming back cause I'll give you more! Just bare with me cause I have a life too.  
  
Ok now that I think I've covered most things that have been brought up I believe that I will now entertain you with a next long awaited chapter in my story.  
  
******  
  
"You know what I was thinking Inuyasha?" Kagome asked out of the blue while the group sat around eating a late lunch. The twins were happily taking a nap and would soon be waking up.  
  
"What." Inuyasha asked nonchalantly.  
  
"I really should tell the people back at home that I am getting married, maybe not everything, but just that I'm no longer single." Really she was thinking about Hojo. He already said that he really liked her and was not gonna be looking at any other girls cause he had a one track mind.  
  
"Yeah. ok whatever."  
  
"No, I mean it Inuyasha. I think we should take a trip right now and go back to my time to just let everyone one know."  
  
"Why this all of the sudden?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I was thinking that and that we could also have Ryoko and Spencer's favorite aunt and uncle watch over them and me and you could spend the night there!"  
  
"Oi! This works fine for me!" Miroku said. Mia shrugged her agree and Inuyasha's eyes lit up at the sound of having one whole night with Kagome all to himself.  
  
"It's settled then. We leave now before the twins wake up." Kagome said standing up.  
  
Inuyasha stood up too and walked over to Kagome allowing her to jump on his back. With a final wave to Shippo, Miroku, and Mia then left, destination, bone eaters well.  
  
(Back in Today time Japan)  
  
"Inuyasha you could have landed that a little easier!" Kagome said as the two of them thumped into the bottom of the bone eaters well.  
  
"Sorry!" Inuyasha said as he swiftly jumped out of the well and landed inside one of the Shrines. Allowing Kagome to jump off his back, they walked out of the shrine and silently walked out the Torii, making sure not to disturb anyone.  
  
"So. Where to first?" Inuyasha asked Kagome asked they walked down the streets of Tokyo, Japan.  
  
"Umm.Hmmm.. I'm not sure. I guess we could walk down to the school. It should be letting everyone out soon enough." She said looking at her watch.  
  
"Ok, lead the way. my love!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome laughed and playfully smacked at him and missed. Then she raced out in front of him and Inuyasha ran to keep up.  
  
"It's. Right. There!" Kagome said out of breath when she reached the school. She pointed to the large building and soon after a loud bell rang signifying the end of the school day.  
  
"Oh, shoot!" Kagome looked around anxiously. She found one of the guys' gym hats lying on the ground and snatched it up. "Here Inu. Put this on your head to cover your ears!"  
  
Inuyasha looked stupidly at her and Kagome gave up and pressed the hat hard over his ears.  
  
"OW! Kagome!" Inuyasha was cut off by the sound of a few girls running up screaming at Kagome.  
  
"Konnichiwa Kagome! Where have you been?" One of the girls asked.  
  
"Hai! I hope your hay fever is getting better!" Another girl asked.  
  
"Oi! Kagome-chan, who is the kawaii guy you have brought with you! Is he the one you ditched Hojo for? I don't blame you this one is hott stuff."  
  
Inuyasha was turning beat red with embarrassment and anger.  
  
"Um. I guess you could say that."  
  
"Kagome. Gomen to ask but, have you gained some weight?" The first girl asked. "Well, Sorta." Kagome asked turning red herself.  
  
"KAGOME! Your not. pregnant are you." The third girl asked in a whisper.  
  
"Um. well." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"Ack! Kagome! How could you!" The first girl said.  
  
"The thing is I already had the babies." Kagome mumbled.  
  
Three gasps were heard as the girls began running off questions to Kagome when Inuyasha had enough.  
  
"Oi! You three just. Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. Many heads turned that way, one of them being Hojo.  
  
"Kagome, your back!" Hojo said running up to her completely ignoring Inuyasha.  
  
"Um. Hi. Hojo." Kagome said, trying to remember why she wanted to do this in the first place.  
  
"So Kagome are you going to marry this dude?" One of the three asked.  
  
"Marry who?" Hojo asked completely lost in the conversation.  
  
"Um. Yes I am." Kagome said.  
  
"Who?" Hojo asked again.  
  
"Well. Inuyasha. I'm getting married to him." Kagome spat out fast. The limply pointed to Inuyasha behind her.  
  
"When did this happen?" Hojo asked and Kagome could hear a soft heart breaking in the background. He sounded as though he was going to cry. Inuyasha held back a laugh. Kagome nudged him for it.  
  
"Well. It's been like this for a while. I just never had to heart to tell you about it. Gomen Hojo."  
  
The five of them stood in silence for a while waiting for something to happen then finally Inuyasha broke the silence.  
  
"Cmon Kagome lets go." Inuyasha beckoned and she followed.  
  
"So now where to?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome had been silent the whole way and did not say where they were going.  
  
"Well. I really don't feel like going back to your time just yet and I don't want to go home- back to my mothers house." She cut herself off. It wasn't home anymore. The Feudal age was now her home and that's how she liked it. Right?  
  
"We can spend the night at a Inn. I know a real nice one not to far away." Kagome finished.  
  
Inuyasha silently agreed and nothing more was said till they were there.  
  
Ok that will be all for this chapter. I am now working on the next chapter and hopefully will have it done soon enough!!! Once again it is the summer and I have many plans and I am going back to camp soon and then I will be on vacation after that so I will work on some more chapters and try to get another one out before I leave. 


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Inuyasha, though my life would be great if I did.  
  
Kagome walked into the inn and went to the front desk. They had a few rooms left so Kagome bought a room for Inuyasha and Kagome to share. The hotel they were at was nice. It had a hot tub, pool, work-out room, arcade, and more Kagome knew that this would be a fun experience, and Inuyasha was with her. Could it get any better?  
  
They walked up to there room and Kagome opened the door with the card key. They walked in to a two bed, one bathroom, and a small TV. It was small but nice. Kagome laid her backpack down on the one bed and collapsed on the bed. Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"You tired?" He asked her.  
  
"No," She replied. "Just happy to be laying on a soft bed."  
  
"Oh" and Inuyasha laid down on the bed too. "Wow, this is nice."  
  
"You up for a night on the town, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sitting up from the bed.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me. I'm up for anything." Inuyasha looked over to where she was laying on the bed. She was now back on her back staring at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked placing a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Hmm.? Oh, I was thinking about when we fought Yura, of the hair. That had been the first time you had ever said my name. Do you remember that Inuyasha?" she asked taking her focus off of the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Inuyasha said. "Then soon after we met up with Sesshormaru. I wonder why he took in that young girl."  
  
"Maybe your father's genes came through him more than Sesshormaru wished." Kagome guessed.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at that remark.  
  
"I'm also glad that it came so strongly through you!" Kagome said as she tackled him to the floor. Inuyasha let her get him as she sat on top of his stomach. She tweaked his ears. A soft purr escaped Inuyasha's mouth as he laid back. Kagome stopped and proceeded (Couldn't think of a better word) to stand up. Inuyasha growled and pulled her back down on him and kissed her passionately.  
  
*****  
  
"So what is this?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome strolled back into the hotel room with a handful of bags. She had just got back from shopping for clothes for Inuyasha and herself to wear for tonight and the rest of the time while they were in present Japan.  
  
Kagome threw the bags on the bed as she collapsed on the bed. "Argh! Stupid American tourist EVERYWHERE!"  
  
"Americans?"  
  
"Yeah, believe me you can't miss them. They all have bleached blonde hair and chew gum constantly. They're extremely annoying!" (I had fun with this part cause I'm American too so do go all postal on me for this!)  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha said completely confused.  
  
"Anyway, I bought these for you!" Kagome said as she pulled a set of clothing out of a bag. "Here, go ahead and change." Kagome handed him a pair of dark green cargo pants and a black muscle shirt. Inuyasha took them and turned around to change.  
  
Kagome looked up from bags she was looking through to get a good glimpse of Inuyasha's cute butt. She was getting a nice free show. (OMG can't believe I put that!)  
  
Once Inuyasha was changed he turned back around and caught Kagome in the act. Kagome blushed hot red and as innocent looking as she could went back through the bags for her clothes.  
  
Kagome finally found what she was looking for, really she was waiting for her skin to go back to its normal shade, and lifted out her set of clothes. She had picked out a cute red mini shirt, a long sleeve black shirt, a pair of black cargo pants. She too turned around and changed into her clothes as quickly as possible.  
  
When she turned back around she say Inuyasha was also starring at her backside. "So I caught you too!" Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a playful glare.  
  
"Why shouldn't I! You are my woman now!" Inuyasha said as he picked her up and nuzzled her neck. Kagome hugged him back contently.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha I know of a great teen night club. It will be great!" Kagome said as Inuyasha placed her back on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha raised his shoulders. "Whatever, sounds fine to me!"  
  
Kagome handed him some sneakers that Inuyasha put on obediently and they left.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked into a room filled with neon lights, fog and the strong smell of sweat. It was about 9:00 and the party was just starting to heat up. Kagome watched Inuyasha as he was stunned with the many bodies moving to the beat of the music.  
  
A new sound began blaring on the speakers. "Oh, Inuyasha come on lets dance! This is a great song." Kagome once again pulled Inuyasha out to the middle of the dance floor and Inuyasha looked at Kagome in a complete confusion. "Inuyasha, just move to the beat."  
  
Inuyasha caught on fast and soon was catching more than just Kagome's attention. A few girls from the non-alcoholic bar walked over. They began to dance a little to close to Inuyasha, at least for Kagome's comfort.. Inuyasha tensed as one of them placed a hand on Inuyasha's butt.  
  
Kagome turned around to face the girls and replied happily. "Sorry girls this one is mine." Then she continued to dance. The girls walked away with huffs and puffs and went back to their seats to keep on the look out for any more hott guys.  
  
Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome not missing a beat in his own dancing.  
  
"Your cuter then them anyway." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome blushed and continued dancing.  
  
They danced the whole night without a care in the world. They were there till late when finally Kagome asked to go home. Inuyasha carried Kagome home jumping on the rooftops of the houses.  
  
By the time they were home Kagome was asleep. The dude working the desk gave Inuyasha a funny look as Inuyasha walked past with a sleeping girl on his back. As Inuyasha walked up the stairs he reached the door and realized he didn't know how to open the door.  
  
After much frustration, and a lot of cursing out the door, Inuyasha slashed the metal box in front of the door where the card would be swiped, and the door swung open. "Finally!" Inuyasha huffed as he walked in the room.  
  
The next morning Kagome awoke and was shocked. 'I don't remember anything about getting back here. How did Inuyasha get in without the card key?' Kagome wondered as she pulled it out of her pocket. Looking over in shock she saw the door.  
  
"Ah! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha jumped from his seat on the couch.  
  
"Inuyasha what did you do to the door?"  
  
"Um. heh."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Later that Day.  
  
"Where going back tonight?" Asked Inuyasha as they walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"Yep."  
  
They were just finishing up some shopping. Kagome was picking up things she would need in the Feudal Era.  
  
"I think I've got everything I need." Kagome said looking through one of the may bags. "What do ya wanna do for the rest of the day?"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Hmm. I know let's go see a movie! It will be fun!" Kagome said as she turned down the path to the theater.  
  
"Sure."  
  
When they reached the theater Kagome looked through the listings to see what was playing.  
  
(AN. Don't mind my choice of out dated movies. I know these anime shows would probably not be playing in a theater in Japan right now but just work with me!)  
  
"Hmm. Sailor Moon. Steel Angel Kurumi. Fruits Basket. Excel Saga. ( I love all of these!) I don't know which one to choose..  
  
END OF CHAPTER.. Muhaha. Evil. Me. ::Grows evil mustache:: EWW!! ::Cuts evil mustache:: Much better. Anyway. Here is where you! My beloved reviewers hath chooseth which thou wantest to allow Inuyasha to see. Your choices are once again.  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Steel Angel Kurumi  
  
Fruits Basket  
  
Excel Saga  
  
Yep. That's all the choices. Don't give me your own. Just what is here. I kinda like my shoujo anime and think it would be fun to see what Inuyasha would think of some of these.  
  
Ok now hit that little purple button and click review and tell me what you want!  
  
Ja Ne! Cynthia, Moon Goddess, Daughter of the Earth, Lover of Jowy. (I love this title I just cant think of a way to say I'm Jowy's lover with out it sounding like I'm a lover of Jowy. If that made any sense to anybody. If anyone has an Idea of how I can put that please say so.) 


End file.
